Midnight sun
by musicmadness
Summary: 7th story whoop whoop reviews?


"Suze, Suze wake up" a silky voice whispered in my ear

my eyes shot open and I scanned my dimly lit room but it was empty that was the fifth time this week a silken velvet voice woke me up minutes before my alarm clock did so my family didn't wake up I scowled in the semi darkness and untangled the sheets from round me it as only January yet beads of sweat were already rolling don my back I crossed my room to the big bay side window and opened up the blinds the sun was shining directly into my room making it a baking oven as I swung open my big windows a whoosh type noise came from behind me and I turned on my heels to find my bed had been made for me my brow burrowed as I padded into my own en-suite as soon as my mum decided she was going to renovate this old barn house with her new partner Andy I demanded I had the room with the best view an en-suite and a balcony I may of seemed a bit pushy but at least I had my own space seeing as I had to give up the house where id lived since a kid and all my friends which id know for almost forever so I got what I wanted the only thing that was wrong with my room was that it already had a tenant living in it a ghost I know what you must be thinking that the sun must of gone to my head but your wrong I'm fine in some sort of sense but here's the thing I can see ghosts talk to them and sometimes when they get on my nerves kick some serious ghost butt which I try to avoid but they sometimes wont listen and soon enough the ghost in my room is going to get a serious butt kicking I flung open my wardrobe doors and picked out a pair of faded blue jeans a crisp white shirt and some flat black boots for my first day at the new high school I took my clothes into the bathroom to change that's another thing with ghosts living in your room they make everything so inconvenient once id changed into my outfit I looked in the mirror to decide what else to do I scooped my slightly curled dark brown hair into one hand and held it away from my skin then sighed I let it go and it fell into place I peered closely into the mirror and wondered about make up at the high school you were allowed make up just not too much I sighed again and decided to leave it au natural I walked back into my room and checked the clock it was quarter past eight I had to leave in 15 minutes I grabbed my beaten up old messenger bag and swung it over my shoulders no need for a jacket I grabbed my shades on my way out and thundered down the stairs into the kitchen as soon as I got in my two new stepbrothers the third one upstairs somewhere started choking on whatever they were stuffing their faces with and gasped pointing at me

"What" I asked

"You, you can't wear that" Brad exclaimed

"Why what's wrong with it" I asked glancing down at what I was wearing

"because look at you the shirt is tight and practically see through those jeans are too tight and the boots well you look like you're from a gang or something" Jake stuttered

"I am not from a gang and my outfit is fine" I growled defensively

"Yeah leave her alone she looks fine" the youngest of my three step brothers doc yelled weakly

I smiled at doc and saw he had his nose buried in his new physics book I stared at all three of them and they were all completely different doc was the youngest the smart and sensible one Brad was the middle one sporty a jock which all the girls loved and a pretty boy then there was Jake the oldest the tall and wiry one smart sporty and saving to buy a sports car there were some light footsteps coming down the stairs and I recognized them as my mothers footsteps I turned to the door as it creaked open her bright red hear sticking out all over the place and dressed in her old scatty clothes she turned her face to mine apologetic and said

"I'm sorry honey but I'm not going to be able to drive you to school things at work are just too hectic but Jake will take you with Brad and doc okay"

"Yeah that's fine don't worry mom"

She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug I breathed in her scent and she whispered in my ear

"Have a good day okay"

I nodded and she pulled away and turned to the three brothers

"You take care of her okay"

They all nodded and grumbled and she turned to walk back up the stairs I grabbed a slice of toast and Jake said

"Right come on we better get going"

I grabbed my bag and followed them to the muddied up 4 x 4 I clambered in the back with doc and watched out the window as we drove finally the school came into view and I felt my stomach lurch when all of a sudden doc grabbed my hand and squeezed it once before letting go I turned to look at him and smiled he turned pink and buried his head back in his book Jake pulled up and I opened the door almost hitting a group of people they yelled at me but I just clambered out of the car and slammed the door shut a girl started walking up to me a malicious smile on her face when she noticed Jake climbing out of the driving seat she stopped glaring at me and instead started flicking her hair and smiling sweetly at Jake I rolled my eyes and followed doc as he led me to the reception once we got there I was met by a nun my mouth popped open and she laughed

"we get that quite a lot from new students this school is a catholic school run by nuns sisters and priests it is a reformed church and I'm glad to see you have no make up on well, well, well you may be off to a good start miss Simon now I think we shall get you to meet with Father Domonic he is like the headmaster of the school then he will show you round"

I nodded still speechless and she smiled once more before walking down a corridor I followed suit till we came in front of huge wooden doors the nun knocked lightly and there was a cough from inside she smiled once more before leaving and said

"In you go now miss Simon and welcome to Ernie Pyle"

I nodded and pushed open the wooden doors there was a big glass window letting light n and a old man with white hair sat behind a desk a wide smile on his face he indicated to the seat in front of him and I slithered into it he outstretched his hand for me to shake and I did noticing that his hand was almost freezing

"Now Susannah"

"Suze" I corrected

"Suze it's nice to meet you and I hope you are looking forward to spending the rest of your time here with us I'm Father Domonic but Father Dom will do now before we begin our tour is there any questions you wish to ask"

"Just the one when was the church built Father Domonic"

He smiled at me using his full name and answered

"1547 we believe"

I nodded but was cringing on the inside the older a building was the more likely there was to be lots and lots of ghosts Father Dom stood up and I did as well we walked back down the corridor in silence when we got to the top a lad was sat on one of the sofas with a bloody tissue held to his nose Father Dom tutted and said

"Adam it's only been five minutes since school started and you have already been in a fight a record I must say"

"Hey Father Dom, yeah a record wasn't my fault though someone laughed at Cee-cee so I stook up for her"

Father Dom nodded then Adams turned to my body and he whistled loud and low

"Jeez Father Dom where you getting these girls from they are getting better and better"

Father Domonic got a bible from the shelf and hit Adam round the head with it

"Okay, okay Father D don't get bent out of shape I was only joking"

I started to laugh when Father Domonic grabbed my am and started pulling me away

"Anyways girl what's your name" Adam yelled after me

I spun round and yelled back

"Suze"

he grinned at me and I smiled back when I felt Father Domonic's hand on my arm again he showed me round the school talking about all the artefacts and I wasn't really paying attention then he went to show me my locker as we turned to my locker I gasped and looked at the ghost of a young girl stood in front of my locker a sour expression on her pretty face

"This is who you got to replace me then have you a street gang girl" she screeched at Father Dom

I gasped again and Father Domonic turned to me and said

"you can see her too cant you"  
I nodded and his face turned even paler when the girl suddenly screamed again and charged at Father D before she got to him I spun round and my foot connected wit her face sending her reeling backwards into the lockers

"I'm not in a street gang"

She gasped then disappeared Father Dom turned to me and said

"You're a mediator"

"Yup" I answered

"You shouldn't of done that"  
"well next time I will let her smash into you then" I fumed

He shook his head slightly and said

"violence is never the answer"  
"in my case it is" I muttered

He snapped his head p to mine and said

"Well let's get you to your lesson"

I followed him to a small classroom with a bright green door and walked in every pair of eyes looked up and watched me as I walked up to the teacher I handed him a slip and he indicated an empty desk at the back for me to sit at I did as I was told ignoring the stares I was getting I settled in my chair for five minutes when the bell rang shrilly and long I got up out of my seat and was walking out of the door and down the corridor when I felt a hand on my shoulder I spun round and collided with a six foot lad he grabbed my shoulders and held me steady then handed me my iPod

"Here you left this behind"

"Thanks"

I took it off him and pocketed it he still had his hands on my shoulders and I was going to be late for class if I didn't hurry up I was thinking of a way to get away when he just turned away without another word and walked away I turned round and half ran to my next lesson I opened the door and got in lesson just in the nick of time I stopped in my tracks when all of a sudden someone slammed into me from behind I flew forward and caught my head on the side of the thick wooden desk I slumped forward grasping my head in agony someone landed heavy on my back and I yelped as my tender head hit the floor the person on top of me was rolled off then some soft hands were on the small of my back rolling me over I blinked open my eyes wiping the flood from the side of my face and looked up into the honey coloured eyes it was the lad who handed me my iPod he smiled showing me his pearly whites and said

"You again come on lets get you up"

He wrapped his arms round my waist and lifted me up with ease I staggered slightly against him and h tightened his grip round me

"Who the hell pushed me" I muttered angrily

He blushed and mumbled

"That would of been me I'm Bryce I was walking normally then all of a sudden I was pushed but there was no-one there I'm sorry I just don't know"

I nodded when a cool breeze blew past me and whispered shrilly in my ear

"Keep your hands off him or I swear next time I'll make sure you die"

I shivered and Bryce stared at me strangely I clutched my throbbing head I was sat down in a chair and I felt cool marble hands on my arms

"Father Domonic" I murmured weakly

I heard him chuckle then press his fingers to my head I winced and he said

"Right I think we shall get you home for some rest now will there be anyone at home"

"Nope" I whispered

"okay well I will drive you home then you shall call your parents and get them to watch over you very closely okay"  
I nodded in too much pain to speak I felt Father D wrap an arm round my waist and support some of my weight as soon as we got outside I could feel the heat pounding down on my bare skin I was slid onto a car seat and I rested my head on the dashboard all through the journey home Father Dom kept talking to me and shaking me every now and again after what seemed hours we finally came to a stop and I scrounged up enough energy to get myself out of the car on my own I staggered to the door and turned to wave to Father Dom he waved back and drove away as soon as I got in I hit the floor and cursed out loud when a pair of cool strong hands gripped me under the armpits and lifted me to my room I was laid down gently on my bed and I looked up and my eyes widened in shock which didn't happen very often

"You" I muttered

The ghost chuckled lightly and said in his silky voice

"Me"

"Who are you" I asked

"I'm Jesse"  
"and why the hell are you living with me" I muttered angrily

"If you don't mind I lived here first you was the one who moved in so I might ask why you are living with me" he retorted

I scowled and padded to the bathroom my balance slowly coming back I grabbed some pills out of the cabinet and took them with a glass of water Jesse took the glass from me and scooped me up in his arms and laid me back on my bed under the quilt

"Sleep quiedra sleep" he murmured

I pouted and he laughed my eyes shut and within seconds I was falling into the blackness of sleep I heard a squeal of tyres and a door slam open I sat bolt up in bed and my boots were off and on the floor Jesse must of removed them I frowned looking round the room for him but he wasn't there I got out of bed all dizziness gone I got downstairs and doc rushed in hugging me tightly I pulled away slightly and said

"Erm hey to you too"  
he turned bright pink and let go of me Brad and Jake walked in after me and Jake said

"could of told me you were coming home I was waiting in the parking lot for ages when Father D told me you went home cause you fell"

I shrugged and turned to the fridge grabbing a carton of orange juice and glugging it down in one I wiped my mouth with my arm and threw the carton away sweat gathering on my forehead I ignored whatever Brad was yelling at me and padded back upstairs when I got back in my room I opened up my windows letting a cool breeze blow in sighing I threw off my jeans and shirt and pulled on a pair of sweats and cut them so they were teeny tiny shorts which nearly covered my butt cheeks and yanked on a small tight vest but I didn't care after months and months of working out I finally got the perfect figure toned and flat and my skin was an awesome colour after sunbathing for a few days before I started school I scraped my hair back into a bun and shoved on some sneakers I walked out of the room and collided straight into doc I grabbed the doorframe to stop from falling over and I heard him gasp he was staring up at my face I checked in the mirror and saw a bruise appearing down the side of my face I looked back at doc and said

"So erm as there a reason we had a rugby tackle right then"  
he smiled and said

"Yeah I was meant to bring you homework you missed"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the books out of his arms and threw them on the bed and walked back downstairs with doc trailing behind me I walked back into the kitchen where Jake and Brad were still and I heard Brad mutter 'whore' under his breath but I ignored him

"C'mon doc you can come help me wash the car mom sad for you to help me"  
doc hung his head and I felt slightly sorry for him which made me say

"Hey doc how bout you come help me out in the barn"

Brad snorted and said

"Don't tell me your still trying to get that gangster grit bike working"

let me explain something there are like two types of people at school a townie or a grit a townie is someone who is fairly rich and wears decent clothes a grit however is someone maybe on a lower income prefers to hang out on a need for speed car or motorbike and wears simple clothes like jeans and t-shirts nothing special now I like to think I'm neither of these groups but if you were to ask people which group id belong to they would all say no doubt I was a grit I rolled my eyes at Brad and dragged doc out to the barn with me our house use to be a farm house with a farm when you walk out the back of the house you have a lot of field to walk across then you come to a huge barn even bigger than the house and has two layers and an old toilet which ugh too hideous to describe and this barn was my place everyone else hated it from the smell of the old hay and animals which didn't bother me and from god knows what else was in here so I was the only one who ever came in here apart from doc when he wanted to talk or just chill with me I grabbed two sodas from my supply stack and handed it him while I cracked mine open

"Thanks" he muttered

I grabbed my bike from behind the hay stacks and doc whistled

"wow Suze you did an awesome job it actually looks like it could ride"  
I grinned and opened the barn doors and windows seeing as it was getting considerately warm I worked on the engine while doc helped me with tools and cleaning things he was handing me a wrench when he asked

"how was it today"  
I realised he was talking about school the thing about doc is that I felt comfortable divulging things with him if it was my mom or Andy I would of lied and said cheerfully that it was an awesome day and made loads of friends because I knew its what they wanted to hear but doc I trusted him enough to tell him the truth

"Awful first it's run by priests ugh just creepy seeing as one nearly drowned me at my own christening"

Doc laughed and I carried on

"No-one really bothered you know they just peered at me like I was the freaky girl cept one lad his name was Adam he seemed cool enough"

"yeah Adam and Cee-cee they are nice helped me out when I was getting my head flushed the toilet once you mess with Cee-cee Adam beats you up mess with Adam Cee-cee beats you up but they are the coolest down to earth people you could meet well apart from you"  
I grinned again and I said quietly

"I met a new friend though no-one else could see her apart from Father Dom"  
doc was the only one who knew about what I could do he figured out when he walked in on me holding no-body by the throat against the wardrobe while it shook furiously and I kind of trusted doc enough to tell him and he didn't seem bothered by it he said it was cool to have a 'gift' I remember when I told my mom when I was five that I could talk to dead people I spent a hell of a long time in therapists rooms till I gave up and said that I could see Mickey mouse so they would leave me alone and I've never once mentioned it again to anyone but doc I turned to doc who was silent his jaw was open a bolt dropped to the floor he recovered quickly handing me the bolt

"What happened" he asked

"Not a lot ghost girl said I was in a gang I hit her and Father D said violence was never the answer"

doc burst out laughing soda flying out of his nose and I found myself laughing as well when he finished laughing he reached over and switched on the radio tuning it to my favourite station I hummed along to my favourite song tapping my feet on the ground when there was a tap on the barn door I pulled myself from under my bike and looked towards the barn door to see Adam stood there smiling with a girl behind him looking uncomfortable the lad stepped forward the girl behind him doc stood up at my side and Adam stook his hand out in front of me I wiped my oily hands on a scruffy rag and shook hands

"Nice to see you again Suze this is Cee-cee" Adam said pointing to the girl next to him

I smiled at her and said

"Hey"  
and she smiled back friendly waving a hand in the air I looked at her and noticed that her hair was a bright platinum blonde almost white she was pale in a striking way and she had the creamiest eyes

"What" she said

I smiled and said

"Nothing just I love your hair is it natural"  
she smiled and nodded I turned back to Adam and asked

"how did you know where to find me"  
"well Father D gave me the address was suppose to come back and be like your buddies he made it sound like a job but we wanted to meet the fresh meat and your brothers said you were in the barn but no offence I felt like slapping him he was sneering at Cee-cee"  
I laughed and said

"next time just hit him I don't care he's a jerk I do it on a daily basis"  
Adam turned to a silent doc on my right and they started talking about some TV show I indicated a hay stack for her to sit on she did and I went back under the bike

"There's a soda just behind you if you want one"  
"thanks" she said in a soft voice

Me and Cee-cee chatted for a while about music she was into the same bands as me when my moms horn blared I got up and wiped my hands

"Well the mother ship calls must be chow"  
"yeah well we ought to go anyway we have to go eat" Adam grumbled

We all walked across the field together and I watched as they drove off in Adams mini after removing our shoes me and doc walked in the house when my mother saw us she gasped and looked at me disappointed

"Now Suze I don't mind you getting your clothes raged most of them are ruined and bikerish anyway but don't do the same to docs"

I looked down and saw we were both covered in oil and dirt

"kay mom"  
she kissed my cheek and me and doc washed up before dinner I took my seat at the dining table next to Brad while doc and Jake sat across from us we said prayer something which Andy was obsessed about and tucked into pasta and salad once dinner was over I was looking forward for a good long soak in the bath then to get started on my homework but doc was at my side looking nervous

"Mom Andy why don't you chill out for tonight me and doc will do the dishes"

They smiled happily and shuffled off to the living room I dragged doc into the kitchen and we started on the dishes he dried while I washed

"So what's up" I asked

He grimaced and said

"It's just this ghost girl at school well I'm well worried for you"

I looked down at him and smiled sweetly

"Doc thanks but don't me worried seriously I kick butt"

he smiled and patted my hand and he still looked miserable I switched on the radio and cranked it full blast the other good thing about this house is that each room is like seriously sound proofed so you could have your music on as loud as possible and jump as hard as you could ad no-one would know which is great for me I shuffled round the room putting plates away and after a bit of nudging doc joined in we were dancing round the kitchen like dorks but at least doc as laughing I grabbed my digital camera from the top cupboard and shot a few pictures of us doing funny poses and a few pictures of doc dancing and I took a picture of us both laughing grins etched on our faces we finished washing up and I shuffled up to my room humming I sat on my bed ignoring the urge to jump in the bath and instead started doing some algebra I finished at midnight after having a quick power shower I climbed into bed worn out even though I had a nap earlier on I was about to drift asleep when I heard someone closing my windows I sat up and peered in the darkness as a pearly Jesse floated round my room he sat on my window sill and I murmured

"thank you"  
he turned to me his head cocked to the side like he was analysing me but I couldn't be bothered to wonder what he meant I fell back against my pillows and fell into a deep slumber my eyes snapped open and I flung my quilt off me sweat beads rolling down my stomach I checked my clock and it said 4 am I groaned knowing I wasn't going to get any more sleep I got out of bed and opened up my windows Jesse gone when I emerged from the bathroom feeling slightly fresher and more awake it was only quarter past four I looked out of my window and the sun was coming up in shades of pinks and oranges and landing over my barn I threw on a pair of denim short shorts the hems fraying wildly giving it a rugged look I threw on a white strappy vest a little too tight and short but I didn't care I pulled on a pair of black knee high socks and laced up my chuck Taylors tying my hair up in a loose bun I caught a look of myself in the mirror I grinned wildly yup I looked quirky I grabbed my school bag and left a note on my pillow

_Mom_

_Gone to barn couldn't sleep I'll be in the kitchen on time for breakfast_

_Suze_

I left the note on my pillow and snuck out the house quietly when I got to the barn it was brighter and warmer I kicked off my shoes and set back to work careful not to get oil over me by the time it was eight I was done I threw my shoes back on and pushed my bike back up to the house carrying two helmets cheerfully I parked it next to Jakes trans am hidden from view and stomped into the kitchen washing my hands before grabbing a bowl of cereal my mom walked in and as soon as she saw me she dropped what was in her hands

"What on earth are you wearing" she asked

"Erm clothes the last time I looked"

"You, you, you look like a, a grit" she stammered

I gave myself a once over and said

"Awesome"

obviously this wasn't the answer she wanted she whimpered and picked her stuff back up that's the cool thing about mom she might not like something but she lets you do what you want telling us we'll learn from our mistakes as she was walking into the living room I yelled

"Hey mom I got my bike fixed up can I ride it to school"

"Sure as long as you wear a leather jacket and helmet"  
I smiled and said

"What about doc can I give him a ride too I got a spare small jacket and helmet"  
she turned to look at doc with a small smile on her lips

"Sure if that's what doc wants"  
he grinned widely and I took that as a yes

"Sweet thanks mom" I yelled as she disappeared into the living room

at half past we all walked out into the yard to find Brad doing bench presses his face bright red while he made these grunting noises I laughed loudly and grabbed the helmets and jackets from under the riding seat I threw both our bags in and shoved on the helmet and jacket I made sure doc did the same thing right and when we sat on I turned to him and said

"Hold on tight"

he gripped his ands round my waist and I slammed my visor down jump starting the bike to life while it snarled eating up the road I kept to the speed limit and when we got to the school car park every single pair of eyes swivelled in mine and docs direction after finding a space I cut the engine off and turned to doc my helmet still on and said

"Sorry but I've now made you gossip of the week"

he laughed and I yanked my helmet off the same time he did as soon as people saw it was up they all started gossiping I stored the gear away while slinging my bag over my shoulder I walked next to doc towards the school entrance when we got indoors people stared at my outfit I saw a few girls watching me in envy as my slim bronze legs shone in the light I stopped walking and dug round in my bag till I found 5 bucks I folded into docs hand and said

"this is for helping me out yesterday without you I couldn't of got it done today so thanks"  
he grinned and walked of to his room I walked down the corridor into room 5-01 for English I was the last one in as usual and yet again people stared at me I looked round the class for an empty seat and it was the seat right behind Cee-cee and Adam I smiled at them which they returned and took the seat behind them the lesson flew by id already learnt all of it before at the end of the lesson the teacher left the room to go find some practice papers for us I put my feet up on the table slouching back in my chair as soon as the teacher was out of the room all heads spun round to mine except for Adam and Cee-cee who were engrossed in a conversation a jock sat across from me looked my legs up and down and said in what he probably thought was a sultry voice but wasn't really

"Nice stems sweet cheeks"

I gave him a rude hand gesture which a lot of people found a hoot when a remark was said to Cee-cee

"hey Cee-cee I saw your mom last night round the supermarket she looked like the dead of that's right she is dead"  
a lot of people avoided eye contact with Cee-cee and Adam but others just howled with laughter at something that wasn't remotely funny I saw a tear trickle out of Cee-cee's eye and I stood up from my chair

"You know I really don't see what's so funny about that" I said in a dumb voice

The lad who said the un-funny joke said

"Well her moms dead and look at Cee-cee well she is pale and what not do you get it now"

I glared at him and said

"I got it the first time dipshit I said I didn't see what was funny about it"

He looked at me when he stood up tall he was about the same height as me

"Who said you could talk to me like that"  
"and who said you could talk to Cee-cee like that"

He spluttered for something to say and I could hear the teacher coming down the corridor

"Any more comments like that and I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind laying a few on you" I said icily

I turned round and sat back in my seat as the teacher came back in handing out papers the bell rang and I walked out the room I got out onto the field and sat against the wall were it looked like no-one ever sat I dug the English paper out of my bag and finished it before Adam and cee sauntered over

"Thank you" Cee-cee said

I smiled up at her and Adam said to me

"Why didn't you let me hit him why o why"

They walked off laughing and another shadow loomed over me it was Bryce he grinned down at me showing me some pearly whites and sat down next to me

"How are you feeling now" he asked

"I'm fine just got a bruise"

I turned my head towards him and showed him the bruise and he ran his fingers down the side of my face I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed then started to rummage round in his bag he pulled out a bright orange leaflet and said

"So are you going to be at Brad's party tonight?"

I glanced at the leaflet and muttered

"Yeah I live there"

He grinned and I stood up

"Erm I got to go but I'll see you tonight" I told him

I turned and walked over to the other end of the field where all the jocks hung out I passed doc on the way and he waved a leaflet over at me I nodded and showed my fist and pointed down the end of the field at Brad he laughed and all his science friends watched me I got to where Brad was and he had a cheerleader in his lap

"Brad a word" I growled at him

He sighed dramatically and I yanked him away from his buddies I shoved the leaflet in his face and said

"Do mom and Andy know about this?"

He flushed purple and muttered angrily

"You tell and I swear you'll wish you never moved in"  
doc was at my side and he glared up at Brad

"and you think mom and dad wont notice when they see loads of people come into the house in swimsuits and with kegs"  
"that's why I'm having it tonight nitwit they're going away to a conference tonight wont be back till tomorrow night"

"And who says that I wont tell them what your up to" doc said smugly

Brad reached out and yanked docs hair lifting him odd the ground and said

"If you do I'll pound on you"  
I drew my fist back and it collided with Brad's jaw he dropped doc and I hissed

"You won't pound on anyone"

I grabbed docs arm and pulled him inside a disabled toilet and muttered

"Ow, ow, ow how hard is your brothers jaw"  
he laughed and rubbed at his hair and I told him

"id better find a friends house to stop at if I were you, you wont want to be there tonight if there's booze and kids swimming in the lake"  
he shook his head and said

"no I'm gonna stay lock my room and get on with my science project"  
I grinned and we walked back out in time for third lesson I dashed into science and was late again Bryce waved over to me and indicated for me to sit on his lab desk with him I smiled and did so we got to work on our experiment and halfway through he asked

"So are you going to be at the party tonight"  
"yeah someone's got to be supervisor"

he laughed and by the end of the lesson I was worn out and instead of a party I just wanted to sleep I met doc on my bike and he clambered on gripping tight as we raced down the roads back home I parked it up and when we got in there was a note on the fridge

_Kids _

_Going to a conference, will be back tomorrow night you all know how to cook and clean so please do and don't forget your chores!! And under no circumstances no parties or girls (Brad!!)_

_Behave and we'll see you tomorrow_

_Mom and dad_

I threw it into the bin and sat on a kitchen stool

"right while Jake and Brad are getting kegs and food I think we should take all that's valuable and stash it in my room okay"  
doc nodded and we darted around the house picking things up which were most likely to get broken we finished just as Jake and Brad came in bringing 10 huge kegs with them they were grinning gleefully Brad looked over at me and said in a sickening voice

"Suze you have to be there tonight a lot of the lads want to see you in a bikini that's about the reason most of the guys are coming"

I laughed and turned to the fridge to get out some juice I took it upstairs and grabbed my phone

"hey cheesy pizzeria hi yeah can I have two 14 inch pizzas with all the toppings yeah that's great 1 hemming's way 10 minutes that's great okay thanks bye"

I cut the phone off and dug through my drawers for a bikini I dug out a stringy yellow one and laid it out on my bed the doorbell rang and I dashed down the stairs and grabbed my pizzas I took one to my room and I knocked on the docs room he opened it and his eyes bulged at the huge pizza in my hand he took it his tummy rumbling and I followed him in munching on a slice of pizza I plonked myself on his fed careful not to get grease stains on the sheets another thing about doc is that his room is about the only boys room I'll ever go in he doesn't leave underwear lying around and he always has his windows open letting fresh air in I looked out of his window and saw he had a clear view of the lake I turned to him munching on his pizza and said

"I hope you have no intentions of prying on girls in the lake with no bikinis on"  
he choked on his pizza and shook his head feebly when we finished eating it was six pm everyone would be arriving in half an hour I looked over at doc and saw he fallen asleep leaning against his deck I shook my head and carried him into bed removing his shoes and putting a thin blanket over him and left his room locking it so he could unlock it from the inside I walked into my room and tied on the yellow bikini when I gasped Jesse was stood behind me his mouth hung open

"You like" I said while spinning round

His eyes bulged out of his eye sockets and I grinned

"that good hey"  
I could hear people arriving downstairs and music blaring away I walked out the room pulling my hair out of the bun so it was wavy and turned to Jesse

"See ya"  
he was still looking at me and I locked my door and ran downstairs I collided into Adam and he grabbed me so he could steady himself

"Hi" I yelled over the music

but just like Jesse he looked me up and down his jaw popping open I rolled my eyes and walked out to the garden the sun was still glaring down I looked out to the lake and saw heaps of people swimming in it keeping away from the reeds Brad ran up to me and looked at me his eyes wide

"jeez Suze what are you wearing a piece of string"  
I swatted him round the head and he laughed running inside a trail of girls after him I sat by the edge of the lake letting my feet dangle in avoiding everyone's looks when Adam and Cee-cee sat down next to me Adam was wearing swim shorts and a Hawaiian shirt which was open showing off a washboard stomach and Cee-cee was wearing an aqua blue one piece with a blue afghan over the top

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" they said in unison

There was silence so I said the only thing I could think of

"So are you two like dating or something"

Adam shook his head laughing and Cee-cee shook her head feebly blushing bright red

"naw it would be like dating my sister ugh"  
Cee-cee agreed with less enthusiasm I nodded splashing my feet in the water and they both jumped up to go get beers I jumped in the lake warm water wading my way through avoiding the weeds when a pair of hands came over my eyes

"Guess who" the voice said

"Erm Bryce"  
"no"  
I could feel the person guiding me in the lake and I felt the weeds itch my ankles

"Erm Adam"  
"no"  
"Brad"

"Think again" the voice growled

My brow puckered and I said

"I give up who is it"  
I felt their lips at my ear when he said

"your killer"  
I froze in fear and then he shoved my head into the lake water my arms pinned underneath me I thrashed around trying to get free but he had a death grip on me I could feel all the weeds round me latching onto me we were hidden from view and they were never going to find me again when I heard the greatest sound

"Suze!!! Suze Brad!!!!!!! Help Suze someone's drowning her"  
it was doc he was screaming out for someone to help me doc had a perfect view of where I was I could still hear him screaming at Brad when I heard a much louder voice say

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing get the hell of her" I recognized Brad's voice

The guy holding me faltered for a moment then let go and I heard his splashed as he ran away someone grabbed me round the waist and heaved me up out of the water I gasped and spluttered coughing up lake water and gasping for air Brad carried me over to the grass and laid me down

"Suze, Suze are you okay" I heard the worry in Brad's voice

I coughed still bringing up water my throat raw and my neck in agony then docs face was over mine

"Suze" he said softly

then I blacked out I could hear an engine running and the ground bump underneath me I opened my eyes and shot p out of Brad's lap we were in the trans am

"Whoa were you taking me" I asked my throat hoarse

"The hospital you were unconscious and weren't breathing for a while plus you almost drowned" Brad yelled

I glared at him and said to Jake

"Stop the goddamn car or I tell everyone about Tracy Chaplin"  
he slammed down on the brakes and I said

"take me home"  
he spun the car round ignoring doc and Brad's yells when we got back home everyone was gone leaving behind cups of beer and rubbish around as we got in the house my legs slumped doc flung me over his shoulder easily and carried me up to my room he plopped me down on my bed and walked of to my bedroom into the bathroom things clinking together a cool hand rubbed across my face and saw Jesse looking scared over me I grabbed his hand and held it close to my face sighing happily

"quiedra are you okay I was scared that your brother was too late after I woke him up"  
"thank you" I told him again

he smiled and stroked my face like Bryce did this morning but when Jesse did it I felt tingles down my face where his fingers had been I sighed happily folding my face into the palm of his hand when a glass shattered mine and Jesses head spun to doc who was stood in the doorway of my bathroom the glass of water at his feet shattered and pills in his hand he was frozen watching me tears leaking out of his eyes

"I. I can see him" he whispered his voice breaking

"Doc you can see me" Jesse asked

"You, you were the one who woke me" doc said

I wrenched my hand out of Jesses and glared at him

"What did you do to him?"

Jesse looked at me strangely and said

"Susannah I did nothing to him"  
I got out of bed carefully stepping over the glass and guided doc onto my bed  
"stay there" I said to doc

I grabbed Jesse by the back of the neck and dragged him up to docs room throwing him in

"After you tell him to help me he can suddenly see you something's wrong there" I growled

"What's so wrong Suze he's like you now you're not alone" he said softly

he probably thought that this was the right thing to say but he was wrong I opened my mouth to scream at him but doc started shrieking I spun round and pelted into my room slipping on the water and I stared at him unable to move he was curled up in the middle of my bed his hands clamped over his ears tightly screaming as loud as he could I sat next to him and pulled him into my lap stroking his hair softly and murmuring things to him so low it sounded like a hum he stopped screaming but kept saying over and over that he could hear them I looked up at Jesse and saw he looked terrified

"this is why I don't want him like me there's too much for him to deal with its a huge thing the amount of times I've almost been killed from ghosts I don't want this for anyone especially doc"

Jesse nodded understanding me and started to clear up the glass and water while very slowly doc fell asleep in my arms I took him out of my lap and curled him up under my bed placing the quilt over him I grabbed a pillow and sat on the floor next to doc holding his hand and singing a Spanish lullaby when I was certain he was dead asleep I unhooked my fingers from him and got up locking the door behind me Jesse started to follow me and I said quietly

"no I need you to watch over doc for me any ghosts come for help send them to me I'll be cleaning up kay"  
he nodded and floated back into my room downstairs Brad was passed out on the sofa I threw the afghan over him and cleared up quietly it was two in the morning before it was finally clean I dragged my tired feet upstairs and opened the door to find Jesse cross legged on the bed talking to doc who was now wide awake he smiled at me and I grunted in reply curling up at the end of the bed falling straight to sleep my alarm clock brought me back awake I switched it off and climbed out of bed groggily doc was gone and so was Jesse but at least my windows were open bringing in a breeze I looked in the mirror and I looked awful my hair was a haystack and my eyes looked worn out I checked out the back of my neck and saw I had a bruise appearing where the jerk who tried to drown me had his hand I combed my hair back into a sleek pony tail and threw on a denim skirt flat knee high black boots and a red and black checkered shirt I brushed my teeth and added some eye brightener drops and some mascara to my eyes making them shine a bit more I clumped my way downstairs to find doc sat at the table reading a book and Jake and Brad eating some cereal when I walked in Jake asked

"how are you"  
"peachy" I replied

My throat got better over night now my voice kind of had sexiness about it

"Thanks or cleaning up last night we would have done it, it wasn't your mess to clean up" Brad said smiling at me for once

I shrugged and grabbed my bag and helmet motioning to doc to come out he was about to climb on the bike when I asked

"Are you okay now" I asked

He nodded and said smiling

"Jesse helped me understand some things he's actually kind of nice and everything's better when the voices stopped"  
I looked at him sadly and said

"yeah that sucks when that happens terrifies me when it happens even now"  
he patted my hand and climbed on behind me we got to school and doc rushed of for his lesson when I was pulled into a hug I yanked myself away and saw Bryce in front of me

"thank god your okay I heard about what happened if I was there maybe it wouldn't of happened I was grounded"  
I shrugged and he linked with his fingers with me pulling me indoors when we got in he turned to me and asked

"How about you come round to mine tonight we can order some food watch a movie get to know each other a bit more"

He smiled and I found myself saying

"Yeah sure sounds great"  
"great I'll drive you to mine after school"

I nodded and walked off to maths at dinnertime I walked over to where Brad sat with his jocks and he walked over to meet me smiling still

"Hi erm I have a favour to ask" I told him

He nodded for me to continue and I carried on

"well I know you and Jake got a lift today and are gonna get one home but I was wondering if you'd take doc home on the bike"  
"sure, sure how come you can't"

I hesitated and finally gave in

"I've got a date with Bryce"  
he grinned even wider and patted my hand

"If its late give us a ring and I'll come pick you up"

I squeezed his hand and said

"Thank you"  
I turned round when he yelled my name I turned my head and he yelled

"have fun"  
I grinned and carried on walking at the end of the day I met up with Bryce in the parking lot and climbed in his 4x4 his house was ages away and after a twenty minute drive e pulled up in front of a grand house it was huge and posh looking Bryce opened my door and held my hand as we walked to the house when we got in it was even posher marble floors mirrors art and statues everywhere he pulled me into a plush living room with a huge TV and sofa with lots of big cushions I plonked myself into one and Bryce started the movie he sat next me curling his arm round my waist and putting my legs over his when the film was over Bryce brought in some Chinese food we munched chatting and laughing when we were full we laid back against the sofa while we watched another film it was getting close to midnight when I turned to find Bryce looking at me I stared up at him and he leant down and pressed his lips against mine no fireworks no warm fuzzy feeling like what they say in magazines what your first kiss is like it just felt odd he brought one hand up to stroke my face while the other hand stroked the curve in my hip he managed to manoeuvre me so I was led back on the sofa and him covering half of me he dipped his tongue into my mouth while his hand started to move up my shirt I was about to tell him to get off me when he pressed himself harder into me I thumped him on his back but he didn't move he ripped my shirt off me his nails digging his fingers into my skin he snaked his hands under my skirt ripping away my underwear as he shoved his fingers inside me he forced his tinge into my mouth and I took my chance I bit down hard on his tongue hot blood filling my mouth he got off me falling on the floor I took my chance I dashed out the house leaving my shoes on the floor and ran out the house it was pouring down with rain I ran down the street my feet stinging when I thought I was far away I stopped running and slowed down crossing my arms across my chest my shirt in shreds on the living room floor along with my underwear and shoes a car started to slow down I carried on walking but the car didn't move I turned my head and yelled

"Sod off okay I'm not a prostitute now piss off"  
the car window rolled down and Brad looked at me

"Get in the car" he said

I did and thankfully the heating was on full blast I curled up n the leather seat and Brad put his hand on my knee I flinched

"Suze what happened" he asked in a calm voice

I don't know why but I ended up telling him

"I went back to his place and he was beign really nice we watched a movie then ate and watched another movie and then he kissed me it was nice at first then he got too heavy I was abotu to tell him to back off but he didn't get off me I couldnt do anything he ripped my shirt of then fingered me" I screamed

breads hand tightened on my leg and he let go looking for once terrifying when we got bak to the house he gave me his jumpr to put on as soon as we got in Brad sat me in the kitchen and gave me some whiskey I glugged it down and he asked

"Suze this may be a bit embarrassign but he didn't rape you did he"

I shook my head and he breathed out a sigh f relief I stood up and walked over to Brad hugging him he hugged me back and said

"thankyou for coming to find me"

he squeezed me once more and let me go upstairs as soon as I got in Jesse was sat on the bed I ignored him and locked the bathroom door climbing into the bath I climbed into some sweats and a vest and walked out into the bedroom Jesse was still sat there I sat on the bed and Jesse pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms around me tight I hid my head in the crook of his neck and sighed as his hands trailed up my back after a while he asked

"are you okay"

"now yes" I said

he pressed his lips to my forehead and I sighed happily and wihtout thinking I reached up and pressed my lips against him now this is what a first kiss should be like my lips felt tingly and my stomach warm and fuzzy he ran his fingers through my hair before pulling away from me softly pressing his lips against mine once more for a second then resting his cheek next to mine I smiled hugging him and he laid me down covering me up with the quilt while he held my hand and I closed my eyes happily in the morning Jesse was still sat next to me holding my hand I brushed the hair ou tof my eyes and said shyly

"hi"  
he smiled and said

"good morning"  
I reache dup and hugged him while he wrapped his arms roudn my waist and murmured

"susanah what are we doing"  
"I dont know but I like it" I told him truthfully

he let me go and stood up and said

"tonight when everyone is asleep I will return and we shall talk abotu this okay"

I nodded knowing our talk wasnt going to go anywhere I wanted it to go he left and I dressed in jeans and a deep ivory turtle neck I left my hair down and shoved some sneakers on when I got downstairs Brad was sat down with doc and I could tell he had been told what happened but instead of them asking me if I was okay doc just got up and handed me a bowl of fruit loops and a glass of orange juice I smiled in appreciation and wolfed them down

"is it okay if I come in the car with you"

Brad nodded and I grabbed my bag as Jake walked in and out into the driveway I climbed in turning to look out of my window when Jake pointed out

"wow for once youre wearign something normal"

I shrugged with a grunt and I noticed docs hands clamp into fists when we got ot the parkign lot I saw Bryce next to his car laughing and joking when doc flung himself otu of the car I watched after him he walked over to Bryce and slammed his fist into his face and carried on doing it I ran out of the car as I saw a huge group of lads walkign over to them igrabbed doc by the back of his jumper and hissed in his ear

"cool it"  
he stopped and the group of lads watched us and I saw Jake and Brad watchign us from the ar inching closer when Bryce dug his hand inhis jean pocket and fished out my underwear from last night

"I think you left these last night alogn with your shirt"  
I snatched my underwear out of his hands and wrapped them round his throat pulling them tight and doc was about to smash his fist into bryces face when Brad grabbed his hand mid flight and said

"let me lil bro"  
Bryce turned to Brad and gulped sweatign a little

"Suze let go of him please"

I did as I was told and I saw the whole football team behind him cracking their knuckles glaring as Bryce

"now boys we need to show brycie here how to treat a woman especially my sister" Brad said to his team mates

they all yelled a chourous of yeahs and I saw Brad's fist happily smash into bryces jaw making a satisfying crunch he dropped o the ground and Brad spat on him

"touch my sister again and you'll be paralyzed from the neck down" Brad hissed

I grabbed docs hand and pulled himindoors when we got in I threw my underwear in the bin and turned to doc and hugged him tighlty

"thankyou" I whispered in his ear

he patted my back and walked off to class my lessons passed in a blur when it came to lunch I was wonderign what to do when Brad linked arms through mine and dragged me over to his group everyone was really nice and the girls put my hair in french braids when lunch was over doc came running over and said

"im going to timmis after school okay we have a science thing to work on"  
"sure go have fun mom and andy are out anyways"  
he grinned and ran off at the end of the day I climbed in the back of the car chatting and laughing with Brad and Jake when we got home I walked into my room and changed out of my clothes and into a pair of black mini shorts and a green halter neck top I shoved on some flip flops and shuffled orund my room listenign to some music when it got to eleven pm I started to worry about when doc will be back I was about to ring timmi when the phone shrilled loudly and I took it off the cradle

"hello" I said

"well hey there sweetcheeks" Bryce drawled

"what do you want" I growled

"now hey dont take that town with me I have someone who would lke to say hello"  
I could hear the phone being passed over and a voice said

"Suze its me doc"

I almost dropped the phone but I gripped it tighter to my ear

"doc are you okay"  
"yeah he beat me up a bit and I think my arms broke but im okay"

there was a grunt of pain from doc and Bryce said

"now Suze wanna come save your brother come down to the school find a way in without trippign the alarm and come to the dining room you switch the alarm cal lthe police or bring anyone with oyu we torture the little brat to death unerstand"  
"yeah I understand" I muttered weakly

"hurry" he whispered

the phone went dead and I put it back down I wiped the sweat off my forehead and shoved on my timberlands I heard the t.v on downstairs and I couldnt risk beign ran into I grabbed a pen and paper and left it on the window seat where Jesse always sits

_quiedra_

_i've gone out to study and chow i wont be back till late we'll talk laters _

_susanah_

i folded it up and rote on the outside _quiedra_ and left it on top of a cushion i openedmy window and climbed out onto the tiled roof praying i didnt fall when i got down to the bottom i jumped off and landed sorely on the ground i rubbed my shoulder and grabbed a pushbike orm round the back of the garage and sped off towards the school i rode orudn the back of the school and hid the bike in the bushes i skirted along the widowsills till i saw a windw that wasnt completly closed i tugged it open wriggiling in i slammed down hard ot the ground and cursed out loud i got up off the floor and ran through to the dining room i slammed through the door and someone grabbed me by the back of the neck i winced as someone kicked me in the bottom of the spine i was lifte dup and bryce whispered in my ear

"hey sweetcheeks"  
his hot sticky breath clung to my skin and i cringed i looked up and saw doc against a table his face battered and his hands tied behind his back wincing

"it was you wasnt it who tried to drwon me" i said directign it at bryce

he stood in front of me gripping onto my throat

"wow Suze finally gets a clue"

he looked me up and down and said

"clothes shoes off now"

i looked over at doc and gave him a small smile before kicking my shoes and socks off i wroggled out of my shorts and tugged off my top so i was stood in my underwear i heard some wold whistles but i ignored them watching bryce get some scissors out of his back pocket he yanked my head backwards and snipped across my hair i watched as he put the hair in his pocket and grinned holding otu a glass with clear stuff in he thrust it at me and said

"drink it"  
i shook my head my lips tightening the glass was taken out of my hands and he held it out ot doc

"fine he'll drink it"  
"kay okay i'll drink it"

i snatched the glass from his hand and downed it in one ignoring the burning taste my head spun and i shook clearign the fogginess

"bryce let doc go you want me you want to kill me so let him go"  
"what so he can run off and call the police on us i think not" bryce snorted

i concentrated on what i was saying and not of the fuzzy feelign swimming round me

"think about it bryce he has no cell phone the nearest house and payphone is all the way up the street and hes weak he'll be slow it will take you two minutes to kill me and by then you can get ou of here before the police get here"  
he looked at me considering it and nodded while untying doc

"i want to watch him leave"  
i followed doc as we walked bakc to the room where i wiggled in they pushed him ou tthe window and i yelled

"tell Jesse i said thankyou and sorry we didnt get time to talk"  
doc nodded and started limping away icried out loud as something sharp was dug in my gut i saw doc spin round his eyes wide with fear i toe my eyes away form him as more sharp pains came i was dragged out into the quad and thrown on the floor bryce leant over me and grinned before bringing his flashlight down hard onto my face i heard my nose crunch and my jaw crack but i kept my mouth shut he started slammign the flashlight down onto my ribs i winced slightly as one of my ribs cracked i opened my blood soaken eyes and saw him glace down at y underwear he hooked his hands under the elasticc an said

"ah well cant let oyu die a virgin"  
i closed my eyes wishing ot just die now when i heard a voice yell

"screw oyu"

i opened my eyes in time to see doc smash a baseball bat into bryces face he fell off me and doc kept smashing the bat into him he stopped when bryce went unconcious by then all his other friends had ran off doc leant over me wincign at his arm tugging he moved my fringe off my face and i asked through numb lips

"i thought you went to get help"  
he grinned and said

"i did i went to the gym to get a bat i thought about some weights but i couldnt carry em"

i smiled slightly and groaned as my body cried ou tin protest doc looked down and he went bone pale

"Suze oyur bleedign so much he stabbed you twice"

he threw off his pull over and placed it down on the wound i hit him hard on the back and cried out

"that hurts!!!"  
he looked owrried as i watche dmyself get paler

"Suze i need to go get to a phone i need to leave you im sorry"  
i nodded and he ran away limping when i saw movement out of the ocrner of my eye bryce had come roudn and he was holding th bat in his hand he grinned down at me showig several missing teeth and swugn the bat up in tthe air ready to slam down int my to bring me to the end of my life when i heard a voice i knw oh so well

"susanah!!!" Jesse yelled

he ran in and ryce was obviously oblivious to it all Jesse slammed into bryce pinnig him against the wall by the throoat bryces eyes were bulging out of his scared of who was doing this Jesse leaned closer to bryce and snarled in his face

"you will never hurt her again"

then he slammed his fist over and over into bryces face till he slumped to the floor dfinatly unconcioushe walked over to me pressing his palm to my face i linked my fingers though it and he bent his head down to mine ot capture my lips with his i grinned as he pulled away and put my hands down by the side and stroked my face and arms the doors opened and doc rushed in followed by some paramedics doc stoppd running as he saw Jesse stroking my face softly and he smiled at us the paramedics loaded me onto a stretcher and i whispered

"dont leave"

Jesse chuckled and pressed his lips to my forehead and said

"i wont dont worry i'll be there when no-one else is"  
i smiled and got some weird looks off the paramedics i was loaded in the ambulance with doc at my side holding my handwe go tto the hospital and i was checked in i got in a private room and showed i had a broken nose 3 cracked ribs bruises on every inch of me drugs in my blod stream a cracked jawline and two stab wounds i was stitched up and my ribs taped up i was left in the room alone i closed my eyes when i felt a pair of cool lips press along my jawline i reached my hands up and clutched them to Jesses hair he smiled against my skin and moved his lips up to mine i held him closer and the door opened

"Suze" doc yelled

i tore my lips of Jesses to glare at docand said still holdig Jesse against me

"what do you want" i asked

he grinned at me and said

"well if you could tear yourslef away from mr spanish boy then id liek to say Brad Jake mom and dad are here"  
my bottom lip stuck out and Jesse bit down on it lightly i sighed and kissed him once more then said

"come back please"  
he nodded and dissapeared at the same time everyone else burst in fussing over me Brad looke gleeful and i asked him

"why are you so darn happy"  
"cause when they were bringing bryce in i had the pleasure of smashing my foot into his face"  
i laughed and they left aroufn 4 in the morning i was ready to fall asleep when i felt Jesses lips at my ear

"how are you"

i sighed happily and he laughed there was a silence and he said

"i read your letter and promise me something"

"what"  
"dont leave again"

i smiled and said

"i promise"  
he held me closer and i asked

"so what did you want to talk about"

he went still and buried his face in my neck

"wether this is right with us" he murmured

"wether what is right" i asked confused

"you well liking a ghost kissign a ghost you know if we ended up datign how were oyu oging to introduce me to your fmaily your friends what about prom"

I felt my face drop as I realised what he was trying to say

"you odnt want us to be like this do you you just want to stay friends"

he nodded against my back and I pushed him away climbign otu of bed yanking out all the tubes and needles I winced as my stitches pulled but didn't stop Jesse grabbd the tops of my arms and gave me a slight shake

"susanah whta are you doing you've just been hurt badly"

"not as badly as ive just been hurt right now" I whispered

he dropped hishands and I yanked on my shorts and a jumper I checked out of the hospital and started walkign home my joints creaking but I didn't care it startd to rain heavily and I shivered when there was a honk I spun round and saw doc in the trans am I climbed in and shoved him into the passenger seat so I could drive

"Jesse told me you left the hospital"

I nodded and he reached out a hand and wiped my cheek then I realised I was crying I rubbed my fists into my eyes and didn't look at doc watching me carefully finally we got home I climbed out of the truck and stormed up to my room ignoring andy and y mom yeling after me form the couch I slid the deadbolt into place and changed carefully into some sweats and a vest and curled up in my bed and closed my eyes the next thing I knew my door was being slammed open Brad ran in followed by Jake and they looked over at me terrified I was sweatign and the sheet was tangled round me Brad knlt next to me and said

"Suze are you oka you were screaming well screachign even"  
I looked round my darkened rooma and nodded addign hoarsley

"yeah im fine"

thye both looke duncertain but left anyway closign the door behind me I satup in bed and saw Jesse sat on my window seat watcing me fear etched in his face I got out of bed and padded over to him climbing in his lap wrapping my arms orund him while I cried onto his shoulder he rubbed my back and pressed his face into my hair until I was cried out he carried me back to bed but I got out it was already seven am I changed into some black leggings and a green netter skirt I threw on a white sleeveless shirt and left my hair down in curls to hid some of the bruises on my face I laced on my converse I was about to shut my door when Jesse said

"please dont do anything drastic at school"  
I turned back to look at him and said

"why would I do anything drastic"  
he looked pained but just said

"just dont okay"

I shrugged and walked odwnstairs mom and andy had already gone to work and doc was sat at the kitchen table reading

"hey whats up" I asked

he shrugged smiling at me and said

"niceoutfit"

I swatted him over the head lightly laughing and sat down next to him looking at his arm

"hows the arm" I asked

"sore but I'll live how about you hows the heart"  
my breath caught in my throat and it took a while for me ot say

"as strong as ever"

he shook his head and said sheepishly

"I told Father Dom about you and Jesse and well your feelings"

"you did what!!" I almost screamed

doc cringed in his seat and said

"I had to Suze last night when you were driving home yu were falling apart then you fell asleep and do you want to know what you were screaming"

I shook my head but he carried on

"you were screaming dont leave me Jesse please dont leave me I need you dont go!"

I slammed my fists down on the table hard

"shut up shut up shu up!!!!!!!!!" I screeched

he stopped talking and i sat back in my seat

"Father Domonic wants to see you as soon as you get in"  
i nodded and climbed in the car with doc while Jake searched for the keys we drove to school in silence i climbed ou tthe car and turned to doc

"sorry" i said quitly

he wrapped his good arm round my shoulder and gave it a squeeze before i walked into Father Dom's office he indicated for me to sit down i did and he stared at me

"how are you susanah"  
"fine" i muttered

he shook his head sadly and said

"i know how you feel"  
"no you dont" i snarled

"belive me i do Suze before i was a priest i fell in love with a ghost she was amazign she was my life but i had to let her go she wasnt happy about it all the main reason she wanted to go was because of me she said it wasnt fair of her to take everything away from me i argued but she didnt budge and in the end she went it hurts Suze i know how bad it hurts"  
i stared at him and said

"but i love him Father Domonic but he doesnt want me"  
Father Dom reached over to grab my hand and i pulled it ou of his grasp

"Sussanah this is why im doing this okay its for your own good thats why Jesse is movign into the breezeway"  
i felt my face drop and angry tears form in my eyes i stood up out of my chair and said in a small voice

"he didnt want to tell m egoodbye"

i saw the pity in Father D's eyes and it felt like my rib cage had collapsed in i ran from the room dropping all my books to the floor i dropped down to my knees tears streaming down my cheeks i rolled myself into a ball Bradiling my knees to my chest

"i hate you Jesse i hate you" i whispered over and over

a nun looked over at me and rushed into Father D's room he dashed out of his room and when he saw me he bent down to my level and brushed my tears away with a tissue and smoothing back my hair after a while i got up and gathered my books up i was walking to science adam and Cee-cee grabbed me nto a huge hug i wrapped my arms round them both of them the day flew by in a blur the bell rang for the end of the day i climbed into the trans am when doc tapped me on the arm i turned ot him and he whispered in my ear

"i know about Jesse and well i thought you might want some information on him i already told Father Domonic but i thought youd lke to know so when we get in come to my room kay"  
i nodded and he squeezed my hand Jake raced home to have time to get ready for his date me and doc slugged upstairs dropping our heavy school bags on the floor when we got in i kicked off my shoes and plonked myself on his bed tucking my feet underneath me doc sat next to me holding a book and note pad he held open a book showing a gorgeous girl in a frilly dress with ringlets in her hear and jewelry dripping off her

"this is maria de silvia jeses cousin now they were set to marry but maria wanted to marry a rich slave driver named felix diego now the dad wasnt happy bout this he said if she was to marry felix then hed stop her money flow and she loved her money so she decided to go ahead marrying Jesse his real name is hecto de silvia by the way only his mom called him Jesse but on the day of the wedding he didnt show up he left three days earlier from his house to mae it here on time and the night before the wedding he was staying here and that night he was never seen i think someone must of murderd him most probably felix so he could have maria"  
i nodded my head full of information

"so what happened to maria"

"Oh she married felix had a bunch of kids got rich and died old and bitter"  
i laughed and doc joined in when the phone rang and Brad yelled up

"Suze its for you!!"

i grabbed the phone that Brad hurled at me and said

"y'ello"  
"hey Suze its Cee-cee and adam just wondering if you fancy going to get a coffee and go down to the beach for a bit we met the new guy at school and he pretty cool and drop dead gorgeous so you better come and bag before im oversome with lust and rip his shirt off with my teeth" she giggled

i laughed and said

"sure where are you"

"just at the coffee clutch straight down your hill come down and be quick the lust os over powering"

"okay okay breathe"  
i cut the phone off and threw my sneakers back on running my fingers through my hair i added on a coat of mascara and slcked on some lipgloss i grabbed my keys and said while i was running out

"meeting Cee-cee be back in a bit"  
i ran down the huge hill and just before i got ot the bottom i slowed down to a walk breathign normaly and hoping i looked okay i reached the coffee clutch and couldnt find Cee-cee adam or this new guy i walked in and paid for a black coffee i walked back outside and saw adam come towards me smiling i was pulled into a hug and he pulled me round the back and i saw Cee-cee laughing and adam looked a bit peeved i grined when i saw who Cee-cee was talkign too she was right he was drop dead gorgeous not as good looking as a certain ghost but close enough he had a tan chocolatey hair and was broad shouldered he was wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans that fit him like a glove with green converse i walked over to Cee-cee and she squeled jumping up to crush my bones while whispering in my ear

"way wayy hot Suze ahhhh"  
i laughed and pulled away turning to the new lad the front of him was even better he had a chizled jaw line and sharp yet somehow soft features his eyes were a striking blue and he smiled showing dimples and straight white perfect teeth i looked down and it seemed like he had a six pack and my eyes stranded to the bulge in his jeans i blushed ridiculously and averted my gaze while Cee-cee obviously figured out what id done laughed like a hyena rollign around on the bonnet of adams car the new guy stuck out his hand and i shook it

"im Paul" he told me

"Suze" i said smiling

he leant away from the wall and he was about six foot i turned to adam who was atching Cee-cee still laugh with a smile on his lips

"so what are we doing" i asked adam

"were going down to the beach no-one goes at this time"  
we all climbed into adams tiny mini and i found myslef squished up against Paul but he didnt seem to mind when we got to the beach adam was right no-one was there we sat on the beach for a bit not saying much when Cee-cee burst out

"come on lets go for a swim"  
"erm Cee-cee i dont have a costume and no way am i getting my cloths messed up"

she rolled her eyes and said

"durh just strip down to your underwear and we'll going swimming in them"  
i bit down on my lip nervously and she yanked me to my feet glaring at me i sighed in defeat and said

"fine oyu win"  
i pulled my sirt over my head and yanked my leggins and skirt off thankgod id decided to wear girl boxers this morning and a non lacy bra i grabbed Cee-cees hand as we ran for the water we squeled as it hit us and i dived in till the water was up to my chest and then seconds later the lads joined us Paul scooped me up onto his shoulders and i clutched at his face adam did the same to Cee-cee and we tried pushign each other in laghing but the sky started to darken and the water went cold we staggered back to the beach and pulled our clothes on over our wet skin and i was right Paul definatly had a six pack we climbed back in the car and adam dropped me off i got out the car when Paul put his hand on mine and said

"so i'll see you tomorrow yeah"  
"sure see you tomorrow" i said while smiling

he reached my hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips to the back of my hand i could feel yself blushign but he just let go of my hand andsmiled at me once more i shut the door and walked inside dead beat i dragged my feet upstairs yelling goodnight to everyone i climbed into bed pullign off my clothes not bothering with pyjamas and fell asleep when i next woke up it was still dark and someone was leaning on my chest no wonder i couldnt breathe and they had a knife to my throat i lookedup and if i could of gasped i would of it was maria de silvia lookign the same as in that picture that doc showed me she smiled down at me and whispered

"wheres hector"

she leant off me enough so i could say

"bite me"  
her knees when back on my chest and she grinned digging in the knife and i felt it break the skin

"tell me where hector is or i kill you"  
i grinned and shook my head as much as i could she dg the knife in harder i could feel the blood running down my neck she brought the knife up to slash down on my throat when i saw doc run in my room swinging a golf club in the air maria turned and doc caught her full on in the face she dropped to the ground and dissapeared i smiled up at doc and felt blood dribble out of my lips i raised my hand to my neck which was covered in blood i grabbed the pillow cover and balled it up against my neck

"Father Dom need Father Dom"

he nodded and ran out the room i staggered out of bed and doc was at my side a hand round my waist he guided me downstairs and bundled me into the car the pillow cover against my neck was soaked with blod and dripping down my body doc drove at the speed of light down to the school luckily only thr priest lived at the school as well as Jesse god i hope he didnt see me like this i dont want to have to explain who did this to me doc opened the door and he went pale i made myself lok into his eyes and not my body which i was certain was blood soaken doc half dragged me in yelling out

"Father Domonic Father Domonic help!!!!!"  
i sliped on the tiles i looked down and my feet were covered in blood and i was leaving bloody footprints Father Domonic skidded odwn the corridor in his pyjamas with Jesse behind me

"susanah" Father D gasped

doc grasped me harder as i slipped Father Dom grabbed my otherside and tey carried me to his room it was very simple just a plain single bed a wardrobe and a desk he took me into his ensuite and led me down in the bathtub and as soon as i was in it the white plastic of the tub turned red Jesse was just stood there his mouth wide open i avoided his gaze and watched Father D's steady hand as he sowed up my neck when he ws done he sticked a bandage on it and very slowly i started to fel better doc loked exhausted

"Father D can you take doc home in our car please and doc tell mom i went to school real early to do a project and will you bring me some clothes kay"  
he nodded and Father D left with him i climbed otu of the tub Jesse still watching me i looked in the full length mirror and my eyes bogged open the whole right sie of my body had a rivet of blod down it my underwear soaked with it i grabbed a sponge and started to wash al the blood off the tub and bathroom floor when i was done i started sponging the blood off my body luckly it hadnt got in my hair Jesse was still watching me when Father Dom returned handing me a bag i put it on the floor and sat on a computer chair in Father Dom's room while he sat on the bed and jess just stood in the middle of the room looking like a goldfish

"who did this Suze" Father Dmoonic asked

"a ghost" i muttered

"whats was the ghosts name" Father D pressed

i avoided Jesses gaze and said quietly

"maria de silva"  
i watched as Jesses eyes widened and he said slowly

"maria did that to you"  
i nodded and he yelled out in outrage the mirrors and windows shook and rattled Jesse calmed himself and said

"im goign to deal with maria she will never hurt oyu again"  
i jumped out of the chair and grabbed the fornt of Jesses shirt

"go to her and she'll send you away forever the reason im like this is cause she wanted to know where you were and i wouldnt tell her you were here"  
he looked down at me his eyes full of gratitude

"Suze thankyou but i wont let you get hurt for someone who wants me"  
i pushed my head into his chest and whispered

"dont go please dont go"

he ripped me away from him his eyes this time full of anger

"Sussanah you cant keep me on this earth if i dont want to be here just get on with oyur life and i'll get on with what im doing" he sneered

then he was gone i sank back into my chair as my ears roared my blood pumping around my body loudly i looked at the clock and it was seven am i walked into the bathroom and changed into what doc had packed me clean underwear denim shorts a white t-shirt knee high socks and flat red shoes i scraped my hair into a bun lettign stray hairs frame my face i cleaned my teeth and when i came bck into the room Father Domonic was ogne i found him in the corridorr cleaning up my trail of blod and he was now in his robes i helped him clean up we had just put the mop away when the door swung open

"hey Father Domonic and hey Suze"

i looked up and saw Paul coming in i smiled at him and he pulled me into a hug kissing my forhead i blushed and stood back next to Father Dom who was smilign broadly

"well this is great just great that you know each other Suze Paul is one of us hes a mediator too"  
me and Paul gawked at each other efore hifiving then Paul did soething i didnt excpect he swooped down and kissed me on the lips while wrapping his arms roudn my waist i pt my hands on his arms my lips moving with his when i heard a mirror explode i turned away in time to see Jesse run round the corner Paul laughed and kissed me again and i didnt mind he wasnt pushy yet he wasnt hesitant he kissed my bottom lip when the door opened again and i heard debby hollan the it girl say loudly

"oooo get a room you two and to think Paul weber and Suze simon well the scandals"  
i blushed and pulled myself away from Paul and Father Dom ushered us into his office i sat down while pul stoo dby the door the mirrors trembiling slightly i guessed Jesse was around while Father Dom was rootign round in his drawer Paul crouched in front of me kissing me again i felt the whole room shake and tremble and i pushed Paul away he grinned brightly as Jesse amterialised behind Father Domonic glaring at Paul

"whos he" Jesse asked

"im Paul a mediator and im guessign your Jesse" Paul replied cheerfully

Jesse glowered at him then looked at me as tough he was asking me a secret question i looked away and said to Father Dom

"look can i just go please i have lessons and things to catch up on"

Father D nodded and Paul kissed me goodbye i left the room and ran straight into doc he dashed past me and ran straight into Father Dom's office i shook my head and carried on walking when i felt myself being pushed into an empty room Jesse glared don at me and hissed

"what are you doing with him"

"you told me ot get on with my life so i am"  
"Suze he isnt right for you he isnt a good person"  
i rolled my eyes and said

"is anyone ever going to be good enough for me Jesse just cause you dont want me doesnt mean every other lad cant have me"  
i storme dout of the room and instead of going to class i walked home it took forever i got home around lunch time and i rang Brad knowing he would pick up

"Suze?"

"hey Brad listen i went home okay couldny be bothered with school just let Jake know kay"  
"sure sure and listen is it true that you and the new guy Paul are going out"  
"erm sorta why"  
"just wonderign but Suze theres somethign not too right about him i dont know what it is but he makes me cautious" Brad said

i groaned and said

"not you too jeez never mind its just a bit of kissing"  
"too much info" Brad laughed

"so i'll see you when you get home"

i cut the phone off and changed into my pyjamas and slept for a while when i woke up it was cooler and i could hear the lads downstairs i went down to meet them and they were stuffign their faces with pizza i grabbed a slice and chewed on it when doc grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs he shoved m ein my room and locked the door

"doc whats up"  
he looked scared his hair all over the show

"today a ghost came to me and told em that Paul was up to something okay so i went to Father Domonic's office and Paul was there yellign at Father D about shifting now i darted out of there before i was seen and asked the ghost what it was now he looked terrified and said shifting was were if you had something that belonged to the ghost back then a mediator could shift back to that time that they wanted but its dangerous if you stay for too long then you'll die see your body gets left behind and its kinda your soul that goes but you look human and i askd the ghost to find out what Paul was up to and Suze hes going to go back in time to save Jesse to sop him from ever gettign killed to sto phim from meeting you"  
i shook my head and said

"impossible and even if it was true where would Paul get somethign of Jesses"

"maria de silvia gave him a locket"

i froze and stormed into my bathroom pullign off my pyjamas when i heard doc yelp i dashed out still in my underwear and Paul had doc in a headlock grining he dropped him as soon as he saw me he looked me up and down and said

"nice clothes Suze"  
i grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall

"what the hell do you think your doing trying to shift i wont let you"  
he held the locket in the air and said

"too late Suze"

i felt a tug in my stomach and then i landed heavily on a wooden surface my eyes opened i was in a barn and it was morning and it smelt heavily of horses then Paul brought his fist back and hit me in the face his signet ring catching my lip i moaned and he started tying my hands and ankles up he grabbed a scarf and gagged me with it he looked down at me smilign and said

"I'm sorry for that suze I really am I didn't want to hurt you i'll be back in a bit Suze but if Jesse comes in i wouldnt try and get him back in these days boys dont like girls half naked in victoria secrets underwear"  
i narrowed my eyes at him and he jumped down some stairs and left the barn it was boiling hot and the horses were restless i shuffled back a bit so my head was leant against a hay stack i looked to my right and saw a small window blowing in a slight breeze i groaned as my head thumped away and after what seemed forever the barn door creaked open i was going to murder Paul and make him take me home as soon as he came up but as i squinted i saw it wasnt Paul but Jesse my eyes widened and i thought of what to do listen to Paul or get Jesse Paul was never right so i slammed against the wooden floorboards the horses neighed nervously and Jesse loked orund i slammed orund some more andhe started to climb the ladder as soon as he saw me he gasped in horror and dashed over to me pullign out a pen knife my eyes widened in horror and i tried to shuffle away thinkng that this once Paul was right but Jesse laid his hand on my arm and said

"miss dont worry i wont hurt you im going to get these ropes off"

he cut the ropes off and un-gagged me i sat up and he anded me a canteen and i emptied its contents

"thankyou" i said quietly

i saw his eyes travel down my body at what i was wearign i blushed and he said

"who did this to you miss"  
"a man a horrible man tied me up and took my clothes" i lied

i saw Jesse grind his jaw

"miss we need to get to the authorotives no gentleman should do this to a woman what is your name"

"im Sussanah simon"

"ah part of the simon faamily i dont recognize you you must be a cousin of mercedes shall i go get her for you"  
i shook my head terrified and he put hs hands over mine

"dont worry miss you shouldnt feel as though this is your fault a horrible man hurt you and i tell you he shal be horsewhipped"  
i smiled slightly

"my name is hector de silvia"

"Jesse" i whispered

he stared at me and said

"how did you know my mother only calls me that name"  
i bit my lip deciding what to do tell him im from the future and tell him im here to make sure he got killed so i could see him back in my time or tell him a lie and save him from gettign killed the ghost Jesse wanted me to get on with my life and he wantd to get on with his life my bottom lip trembled as i made my decision

"i just guessed i had a friend who was called hector but he insisted we called him Jesse"  
Jesse smiled at me and i avoided his gaze

"miss simon do you need any type of medical attention"

i shok my head as he reached out and wiped some blod from my mouth and he said angrily

"did this man hit you"  
i nodded and he yelled in outrage

"thats it no man should ever hurt a woman when he returns i shall show him what we do when a woman gets hit"  
"what maks you think he will be back" i asked

he turned to me smiling and said

"miss if he left you behind then im certain h will return for you"  
i blushed slightly and asked

"do you know what quiedra means"

he turned to me and said

"it means sweetheart"  
i nodded feelign as though tears were goign to spil from my eyes when the door opened again and Pauls voice filled the room

"Suze its me Paul told you id be back"  
when he climbed up the ladder and saw Jesse sat nextto me his eyes flashed to mine and he said

"you told him that you were going to make sure he died"  
i shook my head and said

"i cant let him die i just cant"  
Paul grinned when Jesse pounced on him hitting him while growling

"you shal never talk to miss simon again and never touched her you cll yourself a man"

they carried on fighting when Paul hissed

"im here to save you felix diego is here to kill you tonight so he can marr maria"  
Jesse stopped and stood up

"lies all of it felix would never"  
it looked lie Jesse would never belive anything Paul said so i said in a small voice

"hector its true i was there when he was plannig it i was on my way to come and warn oyu when this man found me he hurt me but he was willign to come and warn you"  
Jesse slumped own and said

"why would felix come and kill me"

it was startign to get dark and Jesse started lighting lamps on the flor i saw marias locket and i hid it in my bra

"he wants to marry maria he comes tonight hector please run dont die"  
he smiled and held my hand

"miss please dont be afraid im very strong i can take on felix diego"  
as soon as his name was said the door opened again and a voice rang otu

"hector de silvia it is me felix diego we must talk"  
Jesse got up to go down the ladders when i grabbed his hand

"dont go pleas you will die if oyu go"

he patted my hand and started making his way down the steps when i reached p and flung the lit lantern in front of Jesses feet the hay set alight making a ring of fire Paul yelped and Jesse glared at me

"miss Sussanah what are you doing"

"savign you" i said sadly

the fire was increasing and the smoke thickening i gasped for breath when i saw the wondow i cutched tightly onto Paul and Jesses hand ad ran to the window jumping otu the night sky starts twinkiling down on us and i though of home instead of landign heavily on the groudn i could feel the wool carpet under my face i shot up doc not staring at me but next ot me i followed his gaze and gasped Jesse was laid next to me not breathing not moving Paul sa up coughing and complaingn hhe stopped hen he looked over at Jesse

"Suze what did you do you werent suppose to bring his body with you"  
"i dint mean too i just though of home and we shifted"  
i clutched my head in agony as bright lights flashed in fornt of my eyes and voices echoed orund my head Paul gripped my shoulders and forced my eyes open he stared ta me and i looked deep into his eyes and after a moment the voices and lights stopped

"major headache" Paul said

i nodded ad grabbed Jesses body roudn the waist and heaved it towards my window

"Suze what are you doing" doc asked

"im goign to the hospital they must be able to do somethinfg Paul get out on the roof and down to the front and grab Jesse"  
Paul did as he was told and doc followed i lowered Jesse down and jumped down i got in the car and sped off down to the hospital when doc said

"Suze stop the car you can do anything im sorry"

"dont doc just dont i brought him back like this im going to save him i must save him"  
as we got to the hospital i parked roght in fron tof the doors and with Pauls help carried him in nurses and doctors took him to a ward yellign things i was about to follow when Paul grabbd me roudn the waist and pulled me away and i went without fighting he sat me down in a plastic orange chair and said

"Suze theres no way they can save him"  
i ignored him and doc walked over to us

"ive called Father Domonic he says hes coming round Suze can i talk to you"

i followed him to another row of chairs and he said

"how did you get back"  
"i had maria de silvias locket"  
i showed it him and doc said

"why dont you use it to go back and save him"  
i nodded smiling and stood up when Paul snatched the locket out ofmy hands

"go back and you'll die Suze those voices you heard and the lights thats what kils you they kill your brain"  
i slumped back into the chair my head in my hands when i heard Father Dom say

"susanah"  
i looked up and he was running over to me he wrapped his arms round me and i said miserably

"i went to save him Father D but i ended up killign him"

Father Dom spun round and punched Paul straight in the nose blood running down his fist and spat

"Paul how could you tke her with you how cold you even go back then Jesse likes living here as a ghost he liked meeting Suze he loves her and wouldnt want to live to miss seeing her"

i ignored what Father Dom was saying and walked down to Jesses room the nurses were gone and they had him hooked up to a life support machine and needles in hm i stood by his head and stroked his hair when i heard someone gasp from the doorway i turned and ghost Jesse was there watching the real him

"quiedra what did you do"  
"i went back with Paul i was going to stop him from saving you so i could meet you but when i met you you were so kind and caring i couldnt watch you die so i planned to save you but by mistake i brought your body back here i didnt mean too though i meant to save you"

tears were streaming down my cheeks and he reached out ot stroke them away and pressed his hand against his real bodys arm he gasped again and was gone i sobbed even harder and the machine was making a stupid bleep noise i turned to the machine and saw it was his heartbeet makign the machine beep i turned to Jesse and his chest was rising i stroked his face and his eys opened

"quiedra"

i smiled more tears dripping down my face when his face went pale i spun round and felix diego was aiming the kife at Jesses chest i moved in the way and the knife went into my chest

"oh" i gasped

my knees buckled underneath me and felix dissapeared blood ran down my body soaking through my bra and knickers i laid down on my back tryign to breathe but blood gathered in my throat i reached my hand up and linked fingers with Jesse

"i love you" i managed to whisper

the door slamed open and Father D doc and Paul watched us Paul was the fastest puttign pressure down on my chest yelling at everyone doc rushed off to get some help and Father D gazed at Jesse Paul wiped the blood away from my mouth sos i could say feebly

"get off my boob"  
Paul laughed but kept pressure on my wound nurses and doctors rushed in and took over takign me to a different room and i slowly blacked out

"Suze susie" i knew of only one person who would call me susie

"mom" i whispered

i opene my eyes and mom andy Brad Jake and doc were stood round my bed doc looked dead tired so i patted the extra space next to me he curled up into a bal and fell asleep andy smoothed the hair off my face and said

"hey kid how you feelign"  
"good bit hungry"  
Jake laughed and went off promising to bring me back some food

"honey what happened"  
"im not too sure i was with Jesse makign sure he was okay then this person i couldnt se his face stabed me then left im not too sure its a bit hazy"  
they odded and mom yawned slumping against andy

"hey go home im awake im fine now"  
andy smiled gratefull and they left Brad carryign doc in his arms i leant my head back whn there was a knock on my door Father Domonic walked in smiling at me

"hows Jesse" i asked

Father Dom smiled even brighter and turned towards the door i looked and Jesse was stood there wearing pyjamas and smiling at me i bit down on my lip as tears gathered in my eyes

"im sorry Jesse im really sorry"

he walked to my side and held my hand

"im nto sorry quiedra thankyou thankyou so much"  
i smiled and Father D looked down at my stab wound

"hows it feeling"

"so so they keep pulling at it im just majorly bored how long do i have to stay"  
"another day or so" Father Dom said

i turned to Jesse and said

"how lng are you in for"

"i leave tomorrow and start high school"  
my eyes widened and i smiled

"you mean your staying"  
he bent his head and kissed me and my heart monitor went wild jsse pulled away laughing and sat down next to me

"yes im Jesse walker new student 17 years of age and i come from iowah boyfriend to susanah simon and is staying with Father Domonic at the school"

"you mean youre my boyfriend"

he grinned and i leant up to crush myself against him when i pulled away i looked over to Father Dom and atched him wipe away a lone tear running down his cheek esse laid his head n top of mine murmurign things so low it was like a hum in my ear and i fell asleep someone was prodding me in the ribs and i heard Cee-cee say crossly

"leave her be adam she was stabbed"  
"and shes snorign anyways" adam said laughing

i opened my eyes slowly frowning adam and Cee-cee were looking down at me their faces millimeters aay from mine

"good morning sunshine" adam said cheerfully

"why is everyone so darm chirpy in the morning ugh i need sleep" i groaned

"hey missy i saw that hunky dory guy claiming to be your boyfriend when we came here he was stroking you hair and looking at youlike you were the most special person in the worls it was uber sweet" Cee-cee said sweetly

"yeah then you spoiled it by snoring" adam interjected

i swatted him round the head and laughed Cee-cee laughed and i saw adams eyes brighten

i groaned and said

"oh just get it on you two will you please its driving me crazy"

"fine by me" adam said

he grabbed Cee-cee softly by the face and kissed her

"ew ew ew i meant away from me i dont want to have a front row seat" i squealed

they broke away smiling at each other when there was a knock on the door the nurse came in i glared at her and she glared back

"time to go" she said

"oh thank the lord" i muttered

she took out all my needls and sticky things monitoring my heart and handed me my duffell bag adam left the room while Cee-cee helped me changed into some clean clothes mom had packed some sweats and an one of her t-shirts which was baggy on me i shoved my feat in my flip flops i walked out the hospital and adam drove me home while holding Cee-cees handwhen we got to my house i climbed out and said

"see you guys tomorrow"

"yeah prom tomorrow!!" Cee-cee squealed  
they drove off and doc ran out to meet me hugging me roudn the waist

"hey dude is it rue proms tomorrow"  
doc nodded and i groaned while he stood there laughing

"hey least you can do is carry my bag"  
he took it off me and when i walked in Brad lifted me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs when he set em own the right way i glared at him but smiled he ruffled my hair and i sat down on my bed i shrugged out of my sweats and yanked on some shorts while tying a knot in my moms top near my breasts when the door bell rang i was combign my hair when Jake yelled

"Suze its another one of your gang members!!!"  
i walked down the stairs and saw Jesse stood in the doorway wearign jeans and a white t-shirt which lung to him showing off his six pack

"hi" i said

"hey"  
he hugged me and i took his hand pullign him upstairs when we got in my room Jesse sat down and turned to me

"how you feelign now"  
"much much better"  
he tugged me onto his lap and buried his face in my neck kissing my collarbone when there was a light knock on the door Jesse lifted his head and andy and my mom walked in i stood up and Jesse did the same

"mom andy this is Jesse my boyfriend"  
Jesse linked fingers with me and shook andys hand while placign a kiss on my mothers hand they smiled at him and Jesse asked

"susanah probably didnt know but tomorrow night is prom and i was wonderign if you would let me escort her"  
"sure sure thats fine" andy said

i placed my head on Jesses shoulder and he wrapped an arm roudn my waist my parents left and i hugged Jesse

"will you go to prom with me Suze" he asked

"well i dont know i had many offers" i said teasing

he pressed his lips to mine and i broke away gasping for breath and i said

"of course i'll go with you"

we laid down on my bed watching t. for a while when Jesse stood up and said

"i have to go im helping Father Domonic i'll see you tomorrow at school right"  
i nodded and walked him downstairs Brad watched us and he said

"hey erm Suzes new guy come here"  
Jesse walked over to Brad and Brad said

"you hurt my sister right i'll beat you to a pulp got it"

i gaped n horror at Brad but Jesse smiled and said

"dot worry i have no intentions of ever hurting her"  
"good im Brad" he said sticking his hand out

"Jesse"

they shook hands and i pulled him away still staring at Brad in horror i stood on the porch where a car was parked up

"sorry abotu Brad they dropped him on his head a lot wen he was little"

Jesse laughed

"hes only lookign otu for you as i am"  
i kissed him one last time and he drove away i walked back indoors and Brad yelled from the kitchen

"you got a good one there Suze!!"  
i laughed and was ready to go upstairs and daydream but the phone rang and Cee-cee had other ideas

"you come pick me up now were goign dress shoppign i know yo dont have one or shoes then were going to get our legs waxed and eat now toot suite"  
i put the phone down and shovd on some shoes grabbing my car keys and purse

"mom im just going out with Cee-cee we'l eat somethign dont wait up"  
i started the my car up and when i picked Cee-cee up she was grinning wildly

"things good with adams back molars" i asked

she stook her tongue out and directed me to a huge shop full of dresses she chose loads for em to try on and we settled on an ivory green just above the knee with a net skirt underneath the top part of it was like a corset with a design on it strapless and a sweetheart neckline i bought some green high heels to go with it when i finally got home i was exhausted i climbed int bed happy and not scared for once in the morning the phone woke me up i picked it up without lookign at caller display and said grogily

"y'ello"

"hello susanah its Father Domonic just callign to see if you were coming into school today"  
"uh-huh sure am"  
"okay se you soon"

i cut him off and rolled out of bed wondering wha to wear i picked out some denim shorts and a red vest i threw on my leather jacket and tied my hair up when we got to school Jesse opened the car door for me and pulled me into a hug the school the school was only on till dinner time i was about to climb in the car when Jesse pulled me back and said

"it starts at eight tonight so i'll come pick you up ant half past seven okay"  
i nodded and Jake drove home fast so he could get ready for tonight when we got back i jumped in the shower someone was knocking on the bathroom door

"come on Suze hurry up we have to get dressed and i want to use your shower" Cee-cee whined

i turned off the water and walked out a towel wrapped round me as soon as i opened the door she darted in locking it behind her

"clean towels in the cupboard" i yelled

i combed my hair and was hairdryign it when Cee-cee walked out when my hair was completely dry i left it down puttign curls in it and started on mmy make up at quarter past seven we were wiggiling into our dresses i strapped my shoes on and cee held my hand as we walked downstairs my mom andy Brad Jake and doc were waiting at the bottom of the steps tears leaked otu of my moms eyes and Brad said

"jeez you two are the bomb bye bye debbie hollan hellooooo Suze and Cee-cee"  
we errupted into giggles when the doorbell went andy opened the door and Jesse and adam walked in wearign tuxedos i bit down on my lips smiling as Jesses eyes roamed all over me he took my hand and kissed me lightly on the lips i took the white rose bud my mom handed me and pinned it to his suit while he fastened one into my hair tucking one side behind my ear we spent the next ten minutes takign pictures and finally we all bundled into Jesses car when we got to the school all eyes were on me Cee-cee Jesse and adam me and Jesse were the last ones left after everyone had gone home i was still dancing with Jesse when Paul walked in with Father Dom laughing we stopped twirling round and Jesse wrapped his arms round my waist nuzziling his face into my neck the doors suddenly slammed shut and the lights shut off leaving only the moonlight shining in i glanced around and Jesse tightened his grip around me the room went cold and Paul and Father Dom stood next ot us over by the door maria de silva felix diego and 3 other people walked forward Jesse moved backwards pulling em with him and maria cackled

"aww has Jesse finally got a girl who would have him"  
"dont do this maria" Jesse yelled over at her

she just laughed again then they moved i lunged forward and grabbed felix round the throat while maria went after Jesse and Father D and Paul tackled the three fighters i slammed felix against the wall and he laughed plunging his hand into my chest my mouth opened to scream but no sound came out my hand slipped form felixs throat and his hand went deeper into my chest my eyes widened in pain and felix just grinned at me i was falling backwards slowly felix holdign onto me and with one final tug h pulled out his hand i sat up off the ground the ghosts had all gone know i stood up feeling odd and looked round Paul was looking at me his mouth wide open while Jesse fell to the ground his head in his hands

"susanah" Father D said slowly

i looked down and stumbled my body was lying on the floor not moving and i was a ghost i fell back against the wall my mouth opening and closing no words forming

"im dead" i managed to whisper

Paul walked over to me and touched my hand

"we'll work it out Suze i promise we'll find a way for you to get bck okay"  
i shook my head and walked over to Jesse putting my hand in his hair

"Jesse" i whispered

he lifted his gaze to mine and tears were falling thicvk down his face my bottom lip trembled and i wiped away the tears from his eyes i pulled my hands away from him and stood up while Jesse watched me

"you get on with your life and i'll get on with mine" i said forcing the words out of my mouth

i turned to Father Domonic and smiled sadly

"tell my parents that i love them and make up some story about me dying and thankyou"  
i turned to Paul and thoguht hard of what to say

"erm your a complete slimeball but thanks you can be nice when your image slips"  
he smiled and wiped a tear from his eye

"what are you going to do" Father Dom asked

"going to see doc talk to him then who knows"

"susanah dont go" Paul said softly

i turned to him and it felt like my heart was ripping into a million peices

"everythings going to be fine" i whispered softly

he dipped his head and i thought of doc closing my eyes when i opened them i was in docs room he was sat at his desk writing things down

"doc" i whispered

he turned his head and dropped the paper to the floor his jaw slack

"Suze what appened" he asked

"i died"

"but Suze you cant please Suze dont Suze"

he started to sob and my heart tore up even more

"doc im leaving kay i cant stay round everyone it just hurts so if you ever need me and i mean only for an emergency then think really hard of me and i'll be there okay"

he nodded and i was ogne for the next few weeks wandering round on my own when one day during the night i heard doc scream my name out through his head and i found myself in docs room i looked round and Paul Jesse and doc were stood round me at the same time they gripped onto me and i felt myself being tugged in a million directions finall i felt ground underneath me Jesse Paul and doc still grippiing onto me

"what have you just done"

Jesse gripped onto me tighter and said

"im not lettign you go"

we were all in a human phase with doors all round us Paul and doc raced orund opening the doors while Jesse gripped onto me then doc squeaked

"i found it!!"

Jesse pulled me along and i loked through the door doc was poiting at it was docs bedroom  
with silvery type swirls twirling in his room

"what the hell" i asked

but i was ignored doc jumped through and when i looked down he was stood up waving Jesse jumped after him and i saw him get up slowly when the door slammed shut i tried to open it but it wouldnt move Paul gripped my hand tightlyand i turnd my head and saw felix diego and maria de silvia stood there smiling happily

"run" Paul yelled

he tugged on my hand pulling me down the long corridor passing doors after doors my legs were burning as we carried on running when we were both slammed to the ground blood dripped into my eyes Pauls hand went slack in my hand and i dragged him to an open door not looking and pushed him in me following after my eyes snapped open my brath coming in a loud gasp it was bright and i was in my prom dress Paul was lying next to me in a polo and jeans i shook him and he shot up looking round he locked gazes with me and crushed me to his chest for a brief moment then he asked suspiciously

"where the hell are we"  
i looked round and saw i was in the barn outside our house

"oh its okay were at my house come on"

i tgged ta his hand but he didnt move when i saw his reaction my eyes bugged open his face was bne white with a green tinge to it and his hands were shaking

"Suze when you opened the door did you look in"  
i shook my head and his face went even paler

"why whats up Paul"  
i shook him slightly and he said slowly

"Suze were not back in the present time were in a different life"

i slammed open the barn doors everything still looked the same i ran across the lawn aware that Paul was yelling after me as i got to the front of the house there were new cars in the drive and the house looked posher mmy fist pounded on the door and it was wrenched open Brad was stood there grinning while looking me up and down

"Brad its me Suze" i said after the moments silence

he grinend licking his lips

"im afraid i dont know you yet but maybe we can do something to change that hey"  
i realised then that Paul was right my knees buckled beneath me and Brad caught me in his arms his voice worried

"hey hey are you okay here come on lets get you in and get you a drink how does that sound"

i didnt respond and he half dragged me to the kitchen and sat me down on one of the metal bar stools handind me a glass of water i shrugged my shoes off my aching feet and glgged the water down in one Brad sat across from me corcern filled his eyes

"are you okay anything you need"

i looked down at the dress i was wearing and said

"im okay i think thanks id really like a change of clothes though"

he grinned easily and slopped off promising to bring clothes back when he came back with a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top i turned my back to Brad and shrugged them on when i turned back his mouth was hung wide open i had forgotten that this Brad had never seen me in near nakedness i felt myself blushing and i mumbled

"thanks well i better be goign i'll return the clothes somehow"

he was still stood staring at me and i turned out the house grabbing my shoes and dress and shuttign the door behind me i ran back across the garden and Paul was on te dirt track waiting for me his expressio nstormy

"they dont remember me" i whimpered

his expression softened and he stood up taking my hand and squeezing it lightly

"right lets go get some clothes them go see Father D yeah" he suggested

"Father Dom's not goign to remember us" i reminded him

he smiled shaking his head

"so much to learn Suze all mediators have a link connectign them all when we tell him what we are what happened the link shows him the truth and an image of what happened it will be like he was there with us"  
we walked odwn the dirt track hand in hand silently we got ot a shop and i bought some hot pant denim shorts with fraying hems and a red and black checkered shirt which i tied up by my bra i tugged on some red flat boots and pulle dmy hair back into a loose bun Paul paid up and we walked quietly towards to the school as we walked through the front of the school all eys turned to us it was lunch and we were the new comers Paul made me wait by the entrance and whispered in my ear

"let me go speak to Father D the nuns wouldnt appreciate you dressed like that"

i sighed knowing that he was probably right and he rushed indoors leaving me alone with the others like a meat being fed to the lions on feeding day sweat agthered at the nape of my neck and i wished that Paul would hurry the hell up when someone crahed into me i cursed out loud and books splayed on the floor in front of me i bent over nd picked them up putting them into a pile i turned my head to see who walked into me and i almost dropped the books again it was Jesse he wasnt starign at me but behind my shoulder with a smile on his face he finally looked at m ewhen i pressed the books into his arms his eyebrows furrowed as he took in what i was wearing

"erm im sorry but i dont do hookers maybe you should go somewhere else"  
i felt my heart rip from my chest as i realised he didnt recognize me then that turned to anger he thought i was a hooker the toad

"im not a hooker but if oyu hadnt noticed its mighty hot today"  
he rolled his eyes and strolled past me i folllowed him with my eyes and felt my whole world crash down on my chest as i watched him kiss debby holland tenderly and then watch them walk off hand in hand a cool marble hand wrapped round my elbow and i was guided indoors i wasnt aware where i was going i didnt care i was sat down in a vinyl chair and a voice said softly

"Sussanah"

i ignored Father D's voice and stared out the window getting a clear veiw of Jesse hugging and holding debby softly my bottom lip trembled and everything swum in front of me as tears dripped down my cheek Paul smoothed them awya with the back of his hand looking at me carefully he held my face softly in the palms of his hands and he whispered

"Suze he doesnt know who you are"

the words cut deep into me and i turned my face to Father D's he smiled sadly at me and he said

"im sorry Sussanah i truly am"

"whats going to happen now" i whispered hoarsly

Father Domonic's eyebrows furrowed and he said

"im not sure i need to do reasearch but in the meantime i suggest you try and have a time here you can stay with me in the rectory and attened the school while i figur otu what we can do"

Paul cleared his throat and said

"what abotu our other lives whats goign to happen while we arent there"  
Father Dom cocked his head to the sid and said

"nothing i presume that Jesse and doc will know what happened but if you go back it will be like you never left"  
i heard Paul choke a sob and try and turn it into a cough

"was there a specific reason Paul" Father Dom asked

"my mom shes dying cancer i just want to make sure i se eher one last tim ebefore she goes you know im the only thing she has left"

i reached my hand out and stroked the back of his neck fathe d tapped on his computer and printed out two sheets and handed them us

"your timetables you start today and Sussanah please undo the shirt and button it properly its bad enough your in those shorts"  
i gave him a brief grin while i stood up my hand still stroking Pauls neck he stood up and my hand fell back to my side we walked out of the office everyone was comign back in from lunch now and i sorted my top out properly and i caught a glance of Jesse holding onto debby hollans hand and whispering things in her ear i loked away and glanced atg my timetable me and Paul ahd none of the lesons together when everyone had gone he held me close to his chest and whispered in my ear

"it'll be okay just keep yourself to yourself and everything will be fine i promise you"  
i noddd feeling the tears well up n my eyes he let me go and turned to go to his lesson i turned in the opposite direction and made my way to biology when i got in the teacher wasnt here yet and everyone was chatting loud perced on the end of lab tables i spotted an empty bench at the back and made my way towards it i was aware everyone was watching my but i kept my head held high and sauntered past them sitting down on the stool resting my head in my hand when a shadow loomed over me i looked up and saw adam looking down at me

"look everyone its little miss whore from whoreville"  
"bite me" i snarled under my breath

he frowned and slapped me hard roudn the face hard enough to make me end up on my back on the cold science floor he started laughing and i felt the blood trickle down my chin i got up slowly my hands formed into fists and in took two strides till i was face to face with him i saw his adams apple bob up and i whispered softly

"say it one more time"

"whore" he snapped

i brought my fist up as though i was abotu to hit him when i slammed my head forwrd and felt the nose crak under the force he howled in pain and i walked out of the room wiping the blood away from my mouth someone tapped me on the arm and it was Jesse he held my chin in his hand and tilted my face side to side then let go of me

"are you okay" he asked

i nodded not trusting my voice

he handed me a tissue and walked back indoors i wiped the blood from my mouth and took some dep steadyign breaths blood pounded round my head and roared in my ears my legs gave out and i slipped down on the ground i tried to grasp onto somehting to bring myself back before i sipped unconcious but there was nothing

"Suze! Sussanah" i heard Paul yell from far away

he was cardalign me in his lap his hands smoothing back my hair from my damp face

"shhh shhhsh its okay its all okay im here its okay" he soothed in my ear

i smothered my head into his chest and took deep breaths breathingin his lemony smell he stroke dmy hair and i realised he was shaking when ifelt i could speak again i asked

"are you okay why are you shaking"  
he chuckled and said

"you scared me then i thought well i dont know"  
he clutched me tighter to him and placed his head on top of mine before helping me up he looked at my lip and stroked it while murmuring

"who did that"  
"adam but dont worry i nutted him"

pal took my hand and we walked odwn he corridor as the bell rang the rest of the day passed in a blur when the last bell rang and everyone filled out of the school me and Paul headed towards faher doms office still holding hands its what we had been doing all day holding hands sat close together i looked at Paul know and he was staring at me i smiled and he returned it squeezing my ahnd when we got to Father Dom's office adam was sat down there already Father D nowhere in sight adam glared at me as we walked in and i noted that he had a huge ugly bruise appearing on half of his face he looked at Paul then at our fingers intertwined and started laughing

"so the whores got a guy or is he your pimp" he said difficulty

Paul hand went stiff in mine and he growled

"what did you call here"  
" a whore" adam said while laughing

Paul ripped his hand out of mine and pounced on adam digging his fist hard down into adams face and gut the door opened and Father Dom brushed past me pulling the lads apart adam lay on the floor groaning Paul stood next to me and i turned to look at his face blood leaking otu of the corner of his mouth i reached up and wiped it away with my fingertips he looked down at me his eyes lazing and opened his mouth to say something but instead shook his head slightly and closed hos mouth shut firmly adam limped out of the office glaring at us and Father Dom slumped into his chair exhausted my fingertips were stil on Pauls lips and he moved my wrist out of the way and sat down in one of the chairs pulling me down on his lap while he buried his head into my shoulder blade when Father Domonic finally looked up and saw me sat on Pauls lap he smiled and stood up

"come on i'll show you were you will be staying"

i got up off Pauls lap and he heaved himself up too keeping and arm wrapped round my waist the school seemed eerily quiet when it was empty we came to a stop in front of a small building with one floor he opened the door with a key and switched on the liht i was prepaed for cobwebs dark and gloomy but it was a complete shock it was clean bright carpets and not a cobweb inside Father D handed me a key and said

"you'll both be staying here dont forget to be up and out of here by eight"  
we nodde and Father Dom walked awya i stepped inside and it was warm and cosy Paul let go of my waist and for some reason i felt my face fall i looked around the kitchen while Paul wandered off searching the fridge and cupboards in the cupboards were full i didnt hear Paul come in the kitchen till his hands rested on my hips i spun round my skin blazing where he had his hands he smiled at me and said

"fancy watching a movie"  
i nodded and he walked away i padded into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water trying to get rid of the red in my cheks i wiped myface off and muttered to myself

"get a grip its only Paul your friend!!"

i walkd into the living room and Paul was spread out on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in his lap and the opening credits of a film begining i switche doff the light and sat down at the oposite end of the sofa curlign myself up in an uncomfertable ball as the film started Paul turned his gaze to me and grinned he turned back to the movie and i found myself ogolign his body he had on a t-shirt which clung to him in all the best ways and a pair of artfully faded jeans which hung low and showed the elastic band of his calvin klein boxers he stretched his arms yawning and i got a glimpse o his washboard stomach his cute little belly button and a narrow strip of hair running down towards.. i stopped myself there and i felt myself blush in the dark my cheeks flaming and i carrie dmy gaze down to the buldge in his jeans i bit down on my lip to stop myself from moaning Paul loked over to me grabbed me under the arms and pulled me across the sofa so i was leant across his chest while my legs splayed out on the rest of the sofa my muscles unlocked and i felt myslf relax and snuggle against him i watched the film quietly listening to Pauls heart beat and his breathing come calmly during the gory bits i cringed and pressed my face into Pauls chest im not a wimp i generally love the gory bitson horror films but it gave me an excuse to press myself against Paul and breathe in his lemony smell of detergent he uses on his clothes he stroked my hair and whispered in my ear when it was over his hot breath tickiling my ear halfway through the film Paul strated stroking my skin on my arm and shoulder raising goosebumps i sat up slightly feeling the blush again another gory bit came on and this time i pressed my face into the warm crook of his neck he carried on stroking my arm not telling me the gory bit was over even thoguh i could tell it was with his other hand he sroked the back of my neck draing circles i shivered and pressed my face further into his neck and with otu realising what i was doing i kissed a patch of his neck softly we both froze he pulled me back to look at him and his eyes were blazing again

"Suze" he whispered

i smiled at him shyly biting down on my bottom lip i brought my head back to the crook of his neck and i thought he would pull me away butinstead he started kissing my shoulder and neck i sat up and this time he smiled shyly at me i shuffled closer ot him and he plonked me on his lap and we bumped noses smiling he captured my lips with his softly and i felt my blood boil beneath my skin he pulled away our foreheads both touching and looked deep into my eyes his fingertips strokig my cheek bones this time i leaned ofrward to press my mouth against his everything else quiet and without warning his tongue slipped into my mouth strokign my teeth and instead of pulling away repulsed my tongue slipped into his mouth stroking the insies of his mouth softly he pulled away his lips making a trail down my throat and across the hemline of my t-shirt i stroke dhis neck and hair with my fingers and ran my tongue lightly over the tip of his ear he pulled me tighter to me his lips wreakign havoc with my nervous system i leant back against the sofa pulling him with me our legs intertwined i slipped my hands up his t-shirt feeling the muscles in his back move i pulled off his t-shirt and marveled at his gorgeous body his lips were still creating havoc with my nervous system and he slowly started to inch my t-shirt up his fingers tickiling each patch of my skin he un-covered as he lightly traced the lace on my bra he pulled away and looked me in the eye and asked seriously

"is this okay"  
"yes" i whispered

he slipped my t-shirt over my head and looked at me the blush started to return with a vengance but befre Paul could notice it he leant down on me and kissed me till i couldnt think straight my hands slipped round the wasit line of his jeans and he moaned inside my mouth making my body burst into a thousand flames slowly i inchined my hands round the front of his jeans and undid the button and tugged down the zip in one motion he lifted his hips slightly still keeping his mouth glued to mine i pulled down his jeans till they got past his butt and started tracing patterns over his butt cheeeks he moaned deeper and pressed his hips into mine where i could definatly feel his buldge harden and press into me this time i was the one to moan i wrapped my legs round his waist and bit down on his bottom lip he lifted me up and sat me on top of him he shrugged out of his jeans and slowly rolled down my shorts till i was sat in a matching bra and pantie set very softly my fingers started to trace the outline of his boxers and without realising i started to slide them down to his ankles now i definatly couldnt keep my eyes of his buldge he chuckled throatily and helped me out of my bra and panties when we were both sat together naked he pulled me off the settee and into the bedroom where we wouldnt resurface till morning when we were finished the clocks neon lights read half past two in the morning Paul had fallen asleep one arm curled round my waist and soft little snores blew onto my neck i tried to keep still and sleep but it was no use i really needed to pee i carefully rolled out of Pauls grip and dashed to the bathroom locking the door and switching on the blinding light after i had peed for england i looked in the mirror trying to find any differancebut i couldnt see any my eyes were wide i had two bright spots on my cheeks and my lips felt sore from where Paul and kissed me dizzily on my neck i had a huge lovebite and i got an all over body blush as i looked down i had more one over my right nipple one on my hip and one on the inside of my thigh my joints felt all loose and disconnected but this was wrong surely me and Paul just had sex we were meant to be friends sometimes we didnt even like each other then why in the world did i have the worlds biggest grin on my face and i couldnt wait to crawl back into bed i shoved all thoughts to the back of my head and creeped back to the bed as i sat on the bed the matress dipping to my weight Paul stirred awake rubbing his eyes with his fists he said his voice thick with sleep

"Suze did i fall asleep damn im sorry cm'here"

he pulled me against his chest and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead

"was it okay before i didnt hurt you did i" he asked concerned

i shook my head smiling and whispered

"it was perfect thankyou"

"i love you" he whispered so quietly i thought i misheard him  
he pulled me closer and i wrapped my arms round his waist loving the texture of his skin i rested my head on his chest and within seconds i succumbed to sleep i was woken a few hours later by the alarm clock going off

"ughhh turn it off" i grumbled pressing my head further into Pauls chest

it was switched off mercifully but not by Paul i opened my eyes and saw Father Domonic stood by the side of my bed i squeled and yanked the quilt up to my chin Paul startled awake from my scream and glanced round the room till he saw Father Dom and started to curl round me again like a second layer of skin i looked up at Father D's expression but i couldnt read it

"you two get out of bed get dressed and get to school your going to be late"  
he left the room and Paul started to kiss the life out of me when we came up for air he frowned and said

"c'mon time for school"

he pulled me out of bed and we looked for something to wear and thankfully Father Dom had gotten us some clothes and put the in the living room he is surely a saint i pulled on a white cotton dress and a pair of black kitten heels i twirled my hair into a bun i spun round hoping to find Paul dressed but when i looked he was still starkers i bit down on my lip hard to stop the moan slipping from between my lips his face was a picture of agony

"Suze i cant go to school with you looking like that i cant think straight with you around and me not being able to touch you"  
i smiled softly at him and curled myself onto his chest kissing the perfect planes of his chest

"i know what you mean but we cant stay hear though people might get worried if they hear me screaming from indoors"  
Pauls face set into a devilish grin and he scooped my legs from under me before i could complain he covered my mouth with his ending all means of communication i pried his face away from me and asked roughly

"school remember?? if you are good all day there will be a surprise for oyu at night"

this time i was the one with the devilish grin on my face he sighed and set me down on my feet while yanking on a deep green ivory tutleneck and dark jeans and his shoes he kissed me softly once more and took my hand entertwining our fingers together the sun blindedd us as we walked out into the yard no-one was here yet w walked down the corridooor to Father Domonic's office but he wasnt there Paul leant in to kiss me when the door slammed open it was Father Dom with a brilliant smile on his face

"i've found it i know how to get us all back"

my heart stopped beating and my breathing came in little silent gasps Pauls hand slipped out of my grip but something about his face must be wrong cause Father Dom was looking at him sadly i yearned to turn round and comfort him but my body wouldnt move

"Sussanah will you go outside for a moment please" Father Domonic asked

i nodded and made my body turn and walk out of the door without looking at Pauls face i sat down on one of the leather sofas and tried to hear what was going on they were silent for a moment before i heard Pauls yells his words were muffeled but he was angry about something then i heard Father Dom's soothing voice trying to calm him after 20 minutes Father D held the door oopen for me as i walked in Paul was sat in a chair holding his head in his hands not able to see his face i sat down next to Father Domonic and he said

"im going to warn you now 2 days here is 4 months over there so things will have changed but they belive that you were there for everything okay"

i nodded and pual mumbled something unintelligent Father Domonic started to mumble some words in a foreign language thye sounded like a song i felt my eyes drift closed and the words hummed round my head over and over when the song stopped i opened my eyes and i was in bed my bed my house with doc leaning over me his eyes huge

"hey" i said groggily

"Suze!!" he cried

he jumped on me wrapping his scrawny arms round my neck tightly his tears pouring down the back of my neck i pulled him tighter against me and held back the tears threatening to pour out of my own eyes he pulled away and kissed my cheek softly

"im glad your back"  
"me too" i whispered

then fear struck me

"what about mom and andy thye thought i was dead"  
he grinned and said

"im a mastermind i told them you went away on a trip with the school and that you've only just got back they were in before checking on you"  
i smiled and pulled him back into a hug and he mumbled against my neck

"Jesse missed you"  
my arms slipped from round doc and he looked at me curiously

"oh" i whispered

docs mouth opened and he said softly

"things changed over there didnt they"  
i nodded and doc patted my cheek comfortingly my stomach growled loudly and we both laughed

"breakfast" doc inquired

i nodded jumping out of bed we staggered downstairs giggiling when Brad jumped out of his chair spillign millk down his chin

"Suze!!" he yelled

he bounded over to me and spun me round before putting me on the ground one of his eyebrows arched up

"jeez Suze what did they give you to eat over there you are huge"  
i looked down at my tummy and my breath hitched in my throat i ran my fingers across my tummy and calculated

"oh" doc gasped

Brad walked upstairs humming to himself when doc pressed hishand across my slightly swollen stomach

"Suze what happened" he asked

tears started to drop down my face and i said

"Paul and me thats what happened"

"you need to tell them Suze Paul and Jesse"

i nodded and walked upstairs numb i yanked on a pair of baggy black sweats and a black hoodie i was shoving my feet into trainers when doc appeared leaning against my door jam

"do you want me to come with you"

i shook my head and mumbled

"no i better do it on my own"  
he nodded understanding and said

"ring me if you want okay"  
i left the house putting my hood up against the blarign sun rays as i walked along the beach to Pauls house he was already on the beach throwing pebbles into the sea when i reached him he stared at me for a while

"Paul listen..." i began

he cut me off raising his hand and said

"no Suze you listen what happened in the other place it was nothing okay"  
i frowned and said

"nothing what do you mean nothing we had sex lots you told me you loved me"

he glared at me whie saying

"no Suze it wasnt sex we were just fuck buddies it was absolutely nothing didnt mean anything and as for the whole i love you thing it was nothing just rubbish i didnt mean it it was just convenient i what do you all call it now of deflowered you"  
i took a deep breath and said in a calm voice

"so just to sum everything up we had sex because you wanted a fuck buddie as you call it and you didnt mean it when you said that you loved me"

he nodded his face stoney and i turned my back on him and walked as far away as i could towards the school where i knew Father Domonic would be i slammed into his office and he was sat at his desk staring fondly at a pack of cigarettes i didnt ccare he stashed them away quickly and i fell into a cushy chair

"Sussanah" Father Dom asked

"me and pal had sex im now pregnant with his child i love Paul but Paul doesnt want me he said we were fuck buddies and that he didnt mean it when he said he loved me and i want to break up with Jesse and i have a migrane" i ranted

Father Dom's face went bright red and he stuttered

"well i thin you should tell Jesse its only fair and have you told Paul about the baby"  
i shook my head angrily and he carried on

"tell him abou the child"

"no i cant cause all hes going to do is tell me that he doesnt love me any more and i cant stand that pain" i wailed

he shook his head sadly

"no Suze go tell Paul after you tell Jesse everything trust me"

i pulled a face and he laughed and walked over to me his cold hand rested across my tummy smiling

"im stupid arent i gettign pregnant at 17" i said a matter of factly

he shook his head still gazing at my tummy

"Sussanah i think that no matter how old you are when you have a child it isnt stupid whats stupid is if you dont love it and care for it and Sussanah i dont belive anyone can love or care as much as you"

the tears welled up in my eyes and i threw my arms round his neck pressing my face into his shoulder

"what happens if i end up on my own Father Domonic i cant do it on my own"  
he pulled my face back to stare into my eyes and he said softly

"Sussanah you will never be on your own i promise you that now go on get out go tell Jesse then go tell Paul"

i nodded gettign out of the chair and left the comforting room and dug my phone out of my pocket and called Jesse

"Sussanah!!! i was about to come and see you how are you where are you what happened" he rambled

when i heard his voice my heartbeat didnt spead up he had no affect on me anymore whereas when i thought of Pauls name i got an all over body blush my stomach tied up in knots and i felt light headed what the hell did this all mean?!?!?

"hi Jesse erm listen meet me on the beach will you by the pier we need to talk yeah" i asked

he was silent for a while and finally replied

"okay i'll be ther ein five"

i cut him off and quickened my pace to the beach when i got there Paul had gone and Jesse was sat on the sand making patterns absent mindidly when he saw me he jumped up ran over to me and swooped down to kiss me but i ducked my head when i looked up his face was confused i sat cross legged on the ground looking up in his face

"Jesse i cant see you anymore things happened when i was away and its not fair on you"  
"Suze its okay i dont mind we can work at it i know we can"  
"no you dont understand we cant"  
"we can" he argued back fiercly

i stood up and hissed in his face

"no we cant im pregnant"  
his face went pale and he looked down at my tummy

"whos is it" he asked

"Pauls" i whispered

thats when Jesse slapped me round the face i fell against the beach on my back my cheek burning

"whore" Jesse snarled

i looke dup at him shocked when i saw Pauls fist slam into Jesses jaw

"did you never learn in the olden days that its wrong to hit a lady"  
Pauls fist slammed into Jesses face again and he let him go mumbling under his breath

"touch her again and i'll rip your spine out"

Jesse got up and ran away sharpish i was still on the ground my hand cradiling my cheek Paul turned to me and helped me up

"are you okay did he hurt you"

"Im okay" i whispered

Paul dropped his hands from around me and asked

"what did you tell him to make him so angry anyways"

i chewed on my lip and murmured

"i told him we couldnt see each other"  
"you can still see him after what happened with us you know" Paul said in a voice that wasnt his own

"i cant" i whispered

"why not"

i took a deep breath and said loud enough for him to hear

"Paul im pregnant with your kid"  
i looked up at him through my eyelashes and his mouth was hung open his hand curled round my tummy and he asked

"did he hurt the baby when you fell"  
i shook my head and he breathed a sigh on relief

"what are you goign to do" he asked me

fat tears rolled down my cheek and i yelled

"i dont know i dont know right now i need smeone to hold me tell me everythings going to be okay and for them to tell me they love me and will be there for me i cant do this on my own"

he wrapped his arms round me and whispered in my ear

"everythings going to be okay im going ot be here for you and i love you so much much more than you could ever imagine"

my breathing stopped and he said

"im sorry about everything i said before i didnt mean it you were never my fuck buddie and i didnt deflower you, you deflowered me you made me love and feel things id never felt before but when we came back i fifgured you would go back to Jesse and be all happy families again what would you want with a moody miserable git like me"  
i clutched him to me and said

"everything i want everything to do with you i love you no-one else just you i didnt know anyone could feel like this but i am and i dont want it to stop i want to know everything about you your dreams your fears you desires, ambitions what makes you tick i want to know everything about your family i want you"

he kissed me hard on the lips and i felt the buldge in his jeans harden

"hmm i can see how much you've missed me" i teased when we finally came up for air

he pulled me closer and whispered against my lips

"well why dont we go back to mine andd see what we can do about that hey"

i laughed and asked

"do you thin kbefore that i can meet your mum"  
he smiled so beautifully at me i stopped breathing for a moment

"that would be amazing"

he took my head and pulled me along the beach stopping in front of a little cottage he stopped walking and i looked at his face it was a grim line

"What's wrong" I whispered over the crashing waves

"She's dying Suze soon probably today I don't want her to go"  
I stroked his cheek softly and said

"C'mon if this is your mums last hours we want them to be special"  
he crushed me to his chest

"I love you I really do" he whispered in my hair

I kissed the tip of his nose and pulled him indoors

"Mum its Paul"  
I heard a muffled groan and Paul raced into the door closest to him his mum was laid down in a bed with rails up the side


End file.
